Love Lost, Love Found
by LadySolonque
Summary: pg 13 for language and romance in the future. im not very good at summaries, so please just read it. its good i promice. sesshoumaru was just walking through inuyasha till he heard a cry of a girl. he followed the sound. who could the girl be?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first chapter that I've done in a while. I can't get on all the time and when I do it can only be for 30 minutes. I pretty like every damn show that the Japanese did and I love it! And if you like this chapter then you can chat with me on AIM. My username is plumplagirl. We can also talk on Neopets. Chapter 1 'Love Lost, Love Found' 

Sesshoumaru walked in Inuyasha's Forest. Inuyasha's scent was everywhere from being pinned to a tree for nearly 50 years there. But he managed to not think about him and block out his scent of his weakling brother. He couldn't help but walk in the forest for it was so peaceful. The beauty of it just amazed him. He stopped as he heard a distant cry of a girl. "Wonder who that could be?" He started to follow it then stopped hiding behind a tree as he came to an opening in the forest. He turned his head towards the cry.

It was a teenage girl youkai it seemed to be. She was sitting in the tall grass curled into a ball. She had long blue hair, green eyes, (though he couldn't see them but I just wanted to say that*laughs*) and wore a white kimono with her tail wrapped around her. She stopped and froze as she heard a rustle of a demon other than Sesshoumaru. She lifted her head from between her knees and growled. "Who's there?! Whoever you are, leave me ALONE!" She yelled as a whip appeared in her tear-drenched hand and she swung it around to get the thing that was spying on her; there was a death cry of the demon. 

He dodged it and stood on a branch instead incase she got jumpy again like she just did.

She let the whip disappear and stared back to her crying.

"What's wrong girl?" He asked looking down to her.

The girl jumped from his voice and lifted her head to show him a red, tear-covered face. Her kimono where she was crying was covered in teardrops. She looked back down shamefully from her crying. She was a demon who wasn't suppose to show their feelings except when they have the enjoyment of killing in their presence, which they l0oved to do. "Nothing! It's none… of your… business!" 

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. Why would she be crying? He wondered what was wrong with her for he never seen a demon cry this hard or ever cry in his presence. It must have been bad for her to do this. He jumped down from the branch and next to her putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look to be one of his servants, who could she be?

The girl growled and swiped it away. "I don't trust anyone."

He blinked then crossed his arms again. "Why don't you?"

"None of your damn business!" She turned the other way so he couldn't see the front of her and instead let him see her back.

Sesshoumaru showed a slight sign of a smile but it didn't happen. She was stubborn, not like other people who cried and wanted to tell them what happened. "Nothing is always something."

"Fine then! I'll tell you! You would have probably bothered me anyways till I told you." She whipped her tears away then looked up to him sadly. "He killed him…*closes eyes* he killed my mate, my love." She lowered her head to the ground and a tear rolled down her cheek and on her kimono.

He knelt down lifting her face to him and whipped the tear away then smiled. (He's smiling! Oh my God! I bet your saying he's not suppose to smile but you'll see later in the story why.) "Who did it, and don't be ad it won't help." He asked.

The girl blinked then whipped her socking hair out of her face and took her chin out from his hand looking to the ground on the side. "Well, it was Inuyasha who killed him." She squinted and smiled as she figured something about him. She looked up to him. "You look almost like him. Aren't you his older brother Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru growled standing back up. "I prefer to just count him as another demon not my brother on this pitiful island." 

She smiled. "Oh." She looked back to the ground. "Will you help me destroy the bastard?" She coiled her hand into a fist, which turned white from how hard she was squeezing then started to bleed. "He doesn't have the right to kill him just because I wouldn't give him the shard!" 

"He'll do anything for them so I'll help you but on one condition. Get the sword called the Tetsusaiga that he carries for me."

"I'll do anything to get my revenge on him!" She growled panting from her anger then sighed calming down. She stood slowly then turned around looking at him. "May I stay with you? I don't have any place to stay." She smiled slightly then it disappeared as she looked down.

She should have given up because he was the Lord of the Western Lands. He was one of the most powerful and ruthless youkai on the island. His face was stone like he didn't have any feelings except when it came to Rin, the little girl he found dead then brought her back to life accidentally thinking the sword that he carried wouldn't work on her. But when his face did show feelings, it was when he was mad or when Rin was around him. He would also kill anything in his path when he was angry; even his own child or mate, which is kind of pitiful since he really never showed his feelings towards others.

Sesshoumaru turned his head from her. "Fine, as you wish. Just don't piss me off." He said and walked off.

She looked up smiling to him and followed. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. You know what, I've been traveling around a lot crying my ass o-"She froze as Sesshoumaru put a clawed finger under her chin. 

"Don't talk, I'll kill you otherwise." His face was cold and emotionless so she couldn't tell if he was mad and should run away. She stared into his golden eyes. They were emotionless so she just stood there in fear. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru. It won't happen again." She broke from the trance and looked down. Her tail sunk going to the ground.

Sesshoumaru removed his claw from her chin and walked on. He hated people who kept on talking and he knew she was going to do just that if he hadn't of told her not to. Except Rin, the little girl who he found dead and brought her back to life thanks to him then she followed him afterwards.

As they came closer to his castle, you could tell it was a dazzling place. Flowers everywhere, trees as tall of at least 40 feet, she could tell there was a large garden in the back because the top wasn't hiding behind the building. She gawked at the beauty and size of the place. "This is beautiful! You are so lucky!" She taking a quick glance to the Lord then back to the castle. She hugged her fluffy tail still staring at it. (by the way of fluffy tail. Do you think Sessy has one? I have always been puzzled about if he did or didn't. People told me he did and some told me he didn't…. Okay back to the story, sorry bout that)

She must have been stupid. Of coarse he had a giant castle with beautiful plants around it; he was a lord afterall. 

The giant pine doors opened for them or mainly him and she became even more dazzeled the moment they walked through the doors. The girl started running to every kind of flower while talking to herself and to Sesshoumaru a couple of times.

From that moment on he knew it, knew that she would be a pain in the ass. She probably was going to talk most of the time added with going crazy over small things like right now. Here comes the migraines and headaches with two crazy people around him, one was Rin. He should have been use to this because Rin was like that, she loved talking so much when he was unable to make her stop and had to have a servant take her to play with her. The inside was quite dull compared to the outside but he didn't care for he liked the outside better. The girl followed and settled down once she got inside, she couldn't find anything in particular to go crazy about thank God.

A girl looking to be the age of 7 or 8 ran up to him and hugged his leg. "Hi Sesshoumaru-sama! I missed you so much! Where have you been?!" She smiled looking up to him.

He patted her head. "I was out for a walk." He knelt down picking her up.

She smiled and did the same with him but also messed it up. She giggled then stopped as her eyes set on the girl behind him. "Hi, who are you?!" She smiled.

She blinked. "I'm Horrance. Who are you?" She smiled.

"Hi Horrance! Me Rin, want to play with me?!" She said and jumped out of his arms walking over to her.

"No, not right now, maybe later. Okay."

"Okay!" Rin yelled and ran off to ask someone else to play with her.

 Horrance smiled. She was a crazy child unlike she had ever seen. 

Sesshoumaru walked away like nothing happened and towards his study. 

She looked at him. "Uh…Lord Sesshoumaru, where is my room going to be?" 

He stopped. "I don't know, the guest room I guess. Ask one of my servants." He walked again.

Horrance sighed and started walking around till she came to a girl who was carrying an armload of clean kimonos. She smiled and ran in front of her smiling. "Hi. Uh… Can you tell me where I can sleep because Sesshoumaru didn-" She stopped as the girl covered her mouth the moment she said his name.

"Never say just Sesshoumaru. Always say Lord Sesshoumaru or else he'll punish you very badly, okay?" She sighed and lowered her hand and walked on. "Follow me."

Horrance blinked and followed. "By the way, what is your name?" She looked at the girl feeling like taking in her appearance just in case she would stay here for a while and would want to know at least one person. She had long silver hair, golden eyes, and wore a flowered kimono.

The girl stopped in front of a door and looked at her smiling. "I'm Solonque, sorry about that but I did it once around him and got this." She pulled down her sleeve and revealed a slash going down her arm. "He cut me with his claws. It wasn't that bad but with the poison added to the clash of his nails, it hurt like hell! And don't try to get away with anything you're not suppose to do, he has been acting weird like he had not been ever." She pulled it back up then opened the door for her and stepped in. "I guess this will do. Stay as long as you want." She smiled and walked out. 

Horrance gawked at the glamour. She had never seen anything as beautiful as this. It had a canopy bed with gold trimming on the edge of the curtains, satin curtains blew in the cool breeze coming from the balcony window.. 

~ ~ ~ In Sesshoumaru's study 

He got a book off the shelf and sat down on the windowsill. It was a beautiful day unlike he had ever seen. Why had he let her come to the castle? He was acting weird, letting the servants get away with things that he usually punished them for. It started ever since that girl came here. What was her name again, Solonque. She had wanted to come here. She said she wanted to stay in one place instead of traveling everywhere. She was weird, she said she knew what she had to do to not be punished but she still got in trouble from him for not saying Lord Sesshoumaru, instead she just said Sesshoumaru, and when he punished her, she acted like it was just a scratch though he could tell in her face that it hurt really bad but she didn't scream which most people did when the poison hit their skin.

~ ~ ~ That night

Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony to his room looking at the moon. It was the first time he ever noticed how wonderful it looked. He sighed.

Solonque sat by the lake that was also in front of his room looking at it also. She loved the moon; it seemed to calm her down. Making her not wanting to kill or hurt anyone. She sighed then lay back on the dewy grass seeing Sesshoumaru on his balcony. She smiled. "What are you doing Lord Sesshoumaru?" She looked back to the lake.

He looked down to her then back. "I'm looking at the moon, but I'm done now." He turned around and walked into his room.

She smiled and sighed standing. She looked at the glimmering lake and slowly walked in till it got to her knees. She sighed at the coolness of it when it hit her skin. It was wintertime so she wouldn't stay in too long. "Wonder why she's here? Did he find a mate while he was out? No, he couldn't have. He had never been around someone that long to do that." She walked out and to her room, changed, and crawled into bed. She couldn't stay up too late because she had to take a clean kimono before Sesshoumaru woke, and if she was late she would be punished once again, but it could be worse than the last time for he could do anything he wanted with her or other servants even… She shook her head getting the horrible thoughts out of her head. She had to admit though that she would be happy if that happened except she didn't want it to be a punishment. She slowly fell asleep thinking of things that she loved and would like to do; even Sesshoumaru she thought about. (Well I hope you liked it and soon there will be another one! If I figure out how to add chapters to one! If you know how please tell me! Please R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2 Love Lost, Love found

Chapter 2 'Love Lost, Love Found'

~ ~ ~ Next morning

Sesshoumaru woke and sat up covering his eyes. The morning sun was brighter than usual. He sighed and looked around for his new kimono, which wasn't there. He growled and stood getting dressed and slipping on his armor with the help of one of his servants. He walked outside and sat down on a rock.

~ ~ ~ 

Horrance woke also and yawned. She had such a good sleep, she felt like she was in heaven, falling to sleep so quickly in a bed of silk like she never felt before. Sesshoumaru should be happy having all this glorious things in his possession, but he didn't seen to care. She got dressed and walked outside to look around, and while she was doing that she saw Sesshoumaru. Why would he be here? She walked over looking down to him. "Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru, how was your sleep and why do you look so mad?"

He looked at her and growled. "None of your business. It's nothing." He looked back to the flowers that were blowing gently in the wind.

She smiled. "Like you said, nothing is always something." She said sitting in front of him so she could look straight into his face.

He turned his head from her. "She has forgotten to bring me a new kimono so now she needs to be punished." (Ya that is kinda dull but that is the only thing I could think of so you will have to deal with it. I'm not that good at making something that a lord says sound like he would say it like right here…oh well!)

"Really? Has she done it before, and if she hadn't than you don't need to punish her because it's not like you can't live without a new pair of clothes." She sighed staring at his emotionless face. "Are you listening to me?"  

No answer.

"Hello anyone there?!" She yelled into his ear.

He jumped and stared at her covering his ear. "Why in the hell did you do that?!" He said rubbing it now.

Horrance smiled and laughed. "You didn't answer me. Don't punish her just because she forgot to bring you a new kimono. It's not like you can't live without a clean one." She stood and walked away.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I can do whatever I want. She wanted to be my servant so now she has to take the responsibility like everyone else." He said and sat back down. Why didn't he slap her for yelling in his ear? "I'm getting soft, probably because of Rin and that new youkai called Solonque. I'll deal with her later."

~ ~ ~ 

Solonque sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. She had a pretty good sleep. She opened her eyes and froze at the horror of what she was thinking right now. "Oh my God I forgot!" She shivered and stood clutching her head. "I don't want to deal with it again. Why didn't I wake up like I usually do?" She closed her eyes shut and started panting hard also starting to cry. "Oh please don't let this happen! Let this be a dream!" She laid back down and took her pillow crying into it. She didn't want to know what would happen this time. She had never had missed to bring him a clean kimono before he got up, never.

~ ~ ~

Sesshoumaru made his choice; she didn't do it so she had to be punished like everyone else. He stood and soon was encountered by Horrance. He pushed her aside and walked past.

She growled. "Don't do it. Has she ever done it before, probably not; and if so, you don't need to punish her just because she forgot to do it for the first time. Why do you think she would do everything you told her to do? She's loyal and that is why she has lasted this long." She grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. She looked into his eyes seeing determination. "Please don't."

He whipped his arm back and walked on. "This is none of your business girl so stay out of it!" He barked. 

She followed to stop him if he did plan to punish her.

Why was she doing this? This never happened to him when he was going to punish someone and then someone stood up for them. Never, they were always afraid that he would punish them if they tried to tell him to not do it. He was growing soft like he had never felt before, he could tell. As he came closer to the room Solonque stayed in, he could hear crying. He opened the door and there she was lying on her bed crying. Horrance, was she right, no she couldn't be. They always cried when he was going to punish them or so he thought. He has been thinking a lot about these things ever since she came here. She had somehow unveiled his emotions that never came out in front of people before, and every time he was around her or saw her he would get dizzy and feel weird like he was floating in the clouds. He liked being around her; she calmed him down like he was a small child.

Solonque heard the door open and looked to see who it was. She froze as she saw Sesshoumaru and jumped off the bed going to her knees. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't wake up in time to do it." She swallowed squinting, ready for him to hit her.

"See, I told you so. This is how loyal she is to you. Now do you want to hurt someone who is that loyal to you?" She said and stepped in front of him to look into his eyes. 

He just stared at her and sighed. "Fine, I won't." He pushed her to the side and looked down to Solonque. "Get up. I won't strike you, and dry your face while you're at it." He stated and turned walking out of the room. 

Solonque looked up and blinked then sighed smiling. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

Horrance turned to her and held out her hand offering help.

She took it and smiled. "Did you do that?"

Horrance sighed. "Yes, but I thought it wouldn't work. I was quite surprised." She laughed and walked out.

Solonque followed. "Are you his mate? I've never seen him do that."

Horrance laughed once again and looked at her. "No. I'm just here because he and I made a deal that if he helps me get revenge on Inuyasha that I'll have to get the Tetsusaiga for him." She sighed. "I'm quite glad I met him because Inuyasha probably would of found me if I hadn't gone with him here. That bastard, he will pay for what he did to me." She growled.

Solonque blinked. "Oh, I'm glad I came here then because I have a shard too. It's the only thing that keeps me alive so I have to watch out for myself. What did he do to you anyways?"

She looked at her. "He kill my mate, the first youkai I had ever loved."   

"Oh… I'm sorry." She looked down then back up smiling. "Get over it, it's going to haunt you forever if you don't forget it."

She said and ran off to find something to do.

Horrance blinked and smiled following. 

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down on a rock. He couldn't understand. Why did he stop when he had her right where he wanted her? How could she get into his head and convince him that he shouldn't do it? He was so confused, how could he change in such a short amount of time? It must be Solonque; she has made him like this. Now it was time he should destroy her before she got deeper into him and dug out his emotions that he never used around youkai. He growled. "Tonight I shall get rid of her before any other youkai outside my castle should find out about this weakness and take advantage of it."  He looked up into the sky and sighed. "But I kinda like this feeling of showing my emotions. I get tired of hiding them all the time just to seem strong." He panted; all these questions were confusing him. "What am I going to do? Am I going to go crazy?"

~ ~ ~ That night

Horrance sighed laying on the grass by the lake. She had heard Sesshoumaru talking to himself and worried about him. He had said something about Solonque and killing her. She jumped up. "Oh please say he's not going to kill her!" She looked around then ran towards Solonque's room. She banged open the door and looked around. She saw her sitting on her bed sewing a new kimono she was doing for Sesshoumaru. It was looking pretty good so far and she ran over to her. "Uh… Solonque? I need to tell you something."

She looked up to her wondering what she had to say. "What is it?" She set the kimono down beside her and focused her attention on Horrance.

"Uh… I heard Sesshoumaru talking to himself today and he said that he was getting soft so he thinks he has to kill you before it gets worse and before any other youkai find out about this little weakness that has come to him." She took a deep breath and sighed. "So, do you believe it?"

Solonque laughed. "Oh my God! I can't believe you would believe such a thing! He always says things like that but he never does it!" She smiled and picked up the kimono that he asked her do to for him.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and walked out of the room. 

Solonque sighed and stopped sewing. Did he really say that, and if he did would he do it? She was afraid now, afraid that he would come while she was asleep and kill her. She was also afraid that if he did that no one would be able to stop him because he would otherwise kill them too for trying to stop him, they didn't want to die because of that; they wanted to live without worrying about things like that. She stood walking to the window and looked at the moon. It was full and it was the perfect time when she could transform and get out of there. She sighed walked back to her bed laying down the kimono. She didn't want to leave for she knew that if she did that Inuyasha would come after her because she had a jewel shard. She sighed and jumped out of the window and onto the grass. She looked around then walked into the forest, but made sure not into Inuyasha Forest though. 

Sesshoumaru sat in a chair, thinking. He wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't kill her. He groaned from the frustration. "What am I going to do? She did release my feelings like no one has ever done, but she has made me vulnerable to youkai who want to kill me. What do you think I should do Horrance?" He looked to his window and she appeared.

"Awww… That sucks. I thought you wouldn't know. Oh well. I think you shouldn't because I just told her and I saw her a little while later leave out of the castle." She smiled. "Guess you chased her off saying that." She walked in and sat down beside him but on the ground. "What are you going to do now?" She looked at him smirking.

He looked at her and blinked. "Don't give me that look. I know it and I know that I don't love her so don't even think I do." He turned his head from her. "I'm just going to let her go. She wanted to work for me so I let her and I'll let her leave if she wants to." He stated.

"Admit it. She is kind of pretty." She was enjoying this, toying with him and his feelings for her or just thinking about it. She punched his knee and stood walking back to the window. "I also know that she has a jewel shard and Inuyasha could be going after her soon." She stated jumping off the balcony.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Don't ever mention his name to me!" It was too late, she had already gone out of hearing range from him. "She has made me soft, so has Rin. I never have let a servant or anyone walk out of here without my permission. Wait, why did I never sense the shard before? I am growing tired of this shit. What am I going to do now?" He rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache from all this thinking. 

Solonque was walking through the forest. She was nervous, she hadn't been out in the forest since she worked for Sesshoumaru and that was like 3 years, and hadn't fought anything or anyone since then so she had grown weak. She was also afraid that Inuyasha was near and Kagome would sense the shard she had. It has been a while. Thank God, that they hadn't seen each other. She was glad that she hadn't sensed the shard yet or else she would be in a lot of trouble, Inuyasha was a lot stronger than her now that she hadn't trained or fought in a few years. She would also be in trouble if Naraku came by; she had met him quite a few times. The first time they met was when he was getting the shards, but the rest had just been for pleasure because she had been so stubborn that he had grown fond of her, so from that moment on she had to run away as fast as she could so he couldn't get her, which he did a few times but she got away very quickly thanks to her claws, teeth, and tail. Though her tail wasn't that useful but it did help sometimes by it whacking him in the face. It was kind of funny, her tail has a mind of its own sometimes, but most of the time when she was in danger like with Naraku. She stopped looking around for a cave and sighed as she saw one. She walked in and sat down laying her head on her tail that was pretty much a pillow because it was so fluffy. (Okay, enough of her. That is the longest thing I ever typed of a paragraph! I wish I had a fluffy tail or doggy ears… *sighs* Back to story…no wait, that is the end of the story or chapter. Well I hope you like it and soon there will be another chapter if I ever figure out how to add chapters. Please R&R!) 


	3. Chapter 3 Love Lost Love Found

Chapter 3 

~ ~ ~ Next Day

Sesshoumaru growled to himself. "Where could she be?! She knows not to be gone this long!" He was mad like hell, Rin was gone longer than usual and he couldn't do anything about it because he stupidly taught her how to her herself from demons. He was such an idiot and nervous that she was hurt or worse. "He shook his head getting himself of the bad thoughts. She can take care of herself; she had been an orphan and lasted for a year or two from being killed.

Horrance laughed and sat down beside him. "Don't worry. She'll be alright." She smiled and punched his shoulder. "You have feelings for a mortal girl. How adorable!" She yelled jumping up and walked back towards the castle.

He sighed and turned his head to the forest as he heard a sudden rustle. He smiled as he saw who it was, Rin. "Where have you been? I was worried about you."

Rin panted and looked up to him while running to his lap to throw her face into. "Sesshoumaru-sama I'm sorry! This one person was chasing me and he said he wanted to kill me!" She yelled looking up to him with a teary face.

"It's okay." He put an arm around her and sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay. What did this person look like?" He lifted her chin to him for him to look at her.

She sniffled. "He had a baboon thingy on and was really fast." She stated and dove for his chest again.

He growled. 'Naraku you did this! Why did you?! I shall find out soon enough before I tear off your head!' He stood picking her up and walked inside giving her to one of the maids. He walked back out and jumped went straight to the forest full speed ahead. He soon found Naraku's scent and followed. He stopped in a clearing in the forest. He growled as the figure of Naraku came into view. "Why did you do it?" he stared at and tensed his claws him ready to attack if he didn't answer.

"I want the jewel shards that two of your servants have. I believe their names are Solonque and Horrance, and if you don't get them I will kill that little mortal instead for payback of not doing what I asked."

Sesshoumaru growled more furious than the last time eyes starting to turn red. "I won't do it, and how do you know they have shards and know their names?" He was interested in how this came to his mind.

Naraku smirked behind the mask. "I know one of them, Solonque. We met one day and ever since that she kept running from me. I've grown quite fond of her from her stubbornness that first time we met and her not knowing that I was Naraku." He gave a cackle. 

"What about the other one?" He asked still ready to attack.

"I heard Miroku, the monk in Inuyasha's gang, talk about her one night saying that he shouldn't have killed her mate just to get a shard." He gave a laugh. "Inuyasha was quite stupid that he didn't even bother to sense me, but he was arguing with that little miko bitch."

He growled again walking towards Naraku slowly. "Don't mention that demon's name, ever, and I still won't get the shards." He turned around and walked back into the woods. 

Naraku grinned. "I see." He also disappeared into the woods.

A few minutes later as he was still walking, the cloaked figure of Naraku came in front of him holding the sleeping Rin. "I said what I said so now I shall kill her."

Sesshoumaru growled then sighed as he did not want to loose the little girl he held in the death trap. "Fine, just don't hurt her."

Naraku laughed. "I thought so. I shall give her back to you once you get me the shards." He stated then disappeared.

Sesshoumaru winced. He hated him, using his weakness of her to get what he wanted. He walked on again. He walked out of the forest a few minutes later and saw Horrance. He stopped. He sighed, he knew about he deal that he made with her and wanted to keep it, but Rin would dir then if he didn't get the jewel shard from her and he also needed the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. Hw hated this situation; it was getting him confused. The powerful Tetsusaiga, or Rin's life? He walked over to her and coughed fakely to get her attention.

She jumped and turned to him then smiled. "Hey Lord Sesshoumaru. What are you up to?"

He sat down next to her. "I need to get something if you don't mind?" He grabbed her shoulder. 

She froze and looked at him with concern. "Uh…What are you doing?"

"You have the shard. Can I have it? I need it or else Rin will die. I'm sorry." (Okay, he's saying sorry, that is just fucked up! He has changed!)

Horrance was totally confused now; he was holding her shoulder. "I'm sorry bit I can't give it to you." She turned her head back to the thing that she was looking at.

"Please, Rin will die if you don't. She is special, like a daughter to me." He blushed. That was the first time he had ever said that in front of anyone.

She smiled looking back to him. "Well, if she's that special then maybe." She looked down to her kimono and sighed. She wasn't sure about this because the shard was the only thing that she had from her mate. She swallowed. What if he killed her if she didn't?

She couldn't die for she wanted to kill Inuyasha. She looked up to him again. "Okay, but you still have to help me kill Inuyasha."

He blinked and sighed. "Thank you, and I will help you still." 

Horrance reached into her kimono top and pulled out a silk pouch. She reached in slowly and took it out, handing it to him.

He smiled, hugged her quickly then ran off to find Solonque.

Horrance blinked and smiled going back o the spot she was staring at before he came. "He really cares about her."

Sesshoumaru came to a halt as he saw a cave where Solonque's scent went into. He walked in and saw her sleeping form lying on the floor. He walked over sensing where the jewel shard was. It was in her body it seemed and he growled. "Wake up girl." He barked.

No answer or movement from the girl except the twitch of her tail. 

He growled and kicked her with his foot as hard as he thought she would need it to wake up

Still no answer or movement.

 As he was about to kick her again until she opened her eyes slowly.

"Who is it and what are you doing here?" She asked and looked up to him. She froze sitting up slowly still staring at him. "Oh, hi Sesshoumaru. What do you want?" She sighed and stood walking back out of the cave into the sunlight.

He arched an eyebrow then growled. "Give me the shard." He barked walking to the side of her.

She froze and turned around nervously looking into his face. "Why do you want it?"

"So I can get Rin back from someone who will kill her if I don't get it." He barked again.

"Rin? Who would kill her?" She squinted waiting for his answer.

"Naraku."

She froze as the name was mentioned. "No way am I going to give it to that bastard!" She yelled turning around. "Did you know that he likes me?! I'm not going to let that thing get his hands on me! No way, not now, not ever!" She yelled crossing her arms.

"What do you mean? You can just run away like all the other times."

She sighed. "I can't if I give it to him. It's the only thing that keeps me alive." She closed her eyes sadly. "And guess who put it in me? Him, that son of a bitch, I wanted to die!"

Why would he want to bring to life then just take the shard back?"

She growled. "He likes to toy with people. That was one thing I learned about him when I woke the next day after he put the shard in. He was also the one to kill me. I tried to get the jewel out but he put a spell on me so it couldn't be removed, so I just ran away to get away from him. That's why I went to you, to get away from him. " She said slowly a tear rolling down her cheek and hugged herself wrapping her tail around herself tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I though you just got tired of traveling when you asked me if you could be a servant." He said and put a hand on her shoulder.

She froze as he did that. She had never seen him like this, but she liked it for he was close to her. "I can't even kill myself, no one can kill me, except for him." She growled looking up showing her red eyes. "He shall die once I figure something out!"

She stared off into the distance wanting to kill or hurt something, like Naraku.

"You really think so Solonque? You just admitted that you will never die except by me." He cackled.

"Leave me alone you bastard. Please, I just want to die." She fell to the ground and then to her knees. "You ruined my life. I found what I wanted and then it was taken away by you." She looked up to him, who was standing in a tree. 

He jumped down in front of her. "I did? You idiot, Inuyasha did."

"Liar! You bastard, you did it!" She yelled as a tunnel of wind engulfed her. She stood and glared at him. "You shall die for what you did to me and my life. You killed my only brother, I loved him." She growled and grew larger as she transformed into her dog form.

Sesshoumaru backed up gawking at her power. He had never seen anything like it. He thought he was strong, look at her; she's like tearing everything apart! He was right about that, as soon as the tunnel of wind surrounded her. Trees started to be ripped from the ground and the ground shook feriously. It calmed down as she stopped transforming. When she was done, she stood almost 20 feet. 

Naraku just stood there like she was just a mere mortal and cackled evilly. "I knew you would do this, that's why I came with him."

Solonque froze knowing who he meant. He brother that she loved so much that she would sacrifice her life for him. 

A small boy youkai stepped out of the forest and next to him.

~ ~ ~ 

Horrance could sense it. Solonque's power was growing. She blinked at the power she was releasing. She stood from the rock and ran as fast as she could towards her knowing somehow that something bad was happening.

~ ~ ~ 

"Say hello to your brother. I found his body and brought him back."

She growled. "You bastard, leave him alone! Leave him be, let him go back where he was."

"You should appreciate me for bringing him back. Why don't you?" He smirked under the mask.

"Because you killed him!" She barked as she started to change back into her human form knowing she couldn't battle him or else he'll make her brother fight her against his will. She sighed as the last thing of her dog form disappeared. 

"Solonque, I'm sorry."

She froze and looked at her brother. "Krowa, it's okay. I know you don't want to do this. I'm not going to fight you." She slightly smiled to him.

"Go Krowa, attack your sister till she begs for you to stop." Naraku stated and Krowa's eyes went blank as he walked towards her. He smirked.

She laughed. "You are stupid Naraku. I've seen this before. You did it too with that demon slayer and her brother. Don't think that I will attack him because I won't. I'm like Sango, he's my brother so I won't attack."

"We'll see about that."

Krowa took out a sword as long of at least 6 feet. He stopped and his eyes came back to their normal color. "I'm sorry sister. I killed them all, everyone all the castle. Even mother, father, and sister." He said as his eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay my brother. Naraku made you do this." She walked over to him and hugged him staring at Naraku who hid under that stupid baboon costume.

"You better watch out what you're doing or else you'll get stabbed woman." Sesshoumaru stated.

Solonque smirked. "Don't worry about me, I'll never die. Forget that I can't take the shard out, yes?" She hugged him tighter. A sudden pain came to her. She fell to her knees covering the hole that was put into her. She stared down at it and winced and coughed. Blood came up making a pool on the ground. She smiled whipping it away. "I don't… care about… pain…I just want… to save my brother." She slowly stated closing her eyes. "I will never… die until… I save him… and get him out… of your grasp." She winced again trying to get up but fell back to her knees.

Sesshoumaru blinked then walked over to her helping her up. "You shall not fight, I will. He needs to die for taking Rin and your brother." 

She looked up to him and smiled. "Thank you." Was her final word and she went limp in his grasp. 

He growled and set her down on the ground. He looked up to Naraku making his whip appear in his hand. "He will die, I promise you that." He charged at him but froze as Horrance jumped out of the bushes. He looked at her then growled. "Get out of here Horrance."

She looked at him panting. "I will not. I shall help you." She stated and walked towards him.

"You will not unless you want to die!" He barked and the whip disappeared. He walked over to Solonque picking her up and walked over to Horrance. He grabbed her arm and dragged her with him back. 

"Let me go! I want to fight!"

"Do you want to die and not get revenge on my brother?" He stopped looking at her seriously.

She froze looking down sadly. "I know but look what he did to Solonque?! I saw him control her brother and made him stab her."

"Good. Now we will deal with this later." He stated and walked again practically dragging Horrance behind. 

Naraku smirked and walked away also having Krowa follow.

Sesshoumaru laid Solonque down on his bed ordering for some servants to clean her up. After they were done he came back in sitting next to her as she slept. She was a strange one, making him feel this way around her. What does it mean? 

Horrance was also beside her. She looked at him and sighed. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She will. The jewel shard keeps her alive, she just needs to heal and some rest." 

Hours went past and they both grew tired falling sleep beside her bed. 

(I liked that chapter. It was sad and I almost cried a couple of times, but didn't. Well, there will be another one soon. This one took a whole almost after school! Damn that fast! Well, see ya next time! Please R&R!)  


	4. Chapter 4 love Lost Love Found

Chapter 4 'Love Lost, Love Found' 

~ ~ ~ Next morning

Solonque woke the next morning meeting the sun. She slowly sat up and groaned. She looked around and saw Sesshoumaru and Horrance sleeping. She went to the side of the bed. 

A servant came in and walked over to her. "You can't get out of bed." She laid her back down.

"But I have to go. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't want me here." She sat back up.

"If he has you here in his bed then he wants you here." (That sounds wrong doesn't it? lol)

She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. She was so happy, but did that mean that he wasn't going to kill her? He probably would have killed her while she was asleep. He has changed so much, but why, how? She had so many questions going through her head, too many, but the main one was, did he want her for him or to keep her here till she got better

The servant left believing that she was going to stay there. 

Solonque slowly climbed out of bed walking to the balcony.

Sesshoumaru woke and looked around when he didn't see her in bed. He saw her and got up walking over. "You know you're hurt and not suppose to be up."

She turned around and smiled. "I know. I don't like sitting around doing nothing." She turned back to the lake. She sighed.

He smirked "You're still not suppose to be up. You'll get worse if you stay out of bed."

"I know but I like looking at the lake." She slightly smiled at him. "It calms me down." 

He shook his head and turned her to him. "Do you want to die before you get your revenge?" He looked into her eyes seeing shock and sadness.

She turned her head away from him. "I can't, remember. I have a spell on me." She sighed and walked back in then out of the room. She wanted to be alone for a while to think about her situation and what to do.

He followed.

She knew he was going to probably follow her so she took a quick turn around the corner. She winced at the pain as the wound opened more. "Why does it have to be this way? Why can't I just die? Why am I here?" She stopped as a sudden thought came to her head. "Does he?" She shook her head getting the thought out. "No…it couldn't be. He never acted like this before. But the other servants did say he was always cruel and he's being nice right now. What could it be?" She walked again the thought still in her head.

Sesshoumaru heard what she said. He was behind a corner wall listening. "She is right. What is going on? What is wrong with me?" He growled to himself, this year was getting more frustrating than by every minute. Everything it seemed made him think very carefully and made more questions come to his head as every second went by.

Solonque walked outside to sit beside the lake. She sighed as she dipped her feet into the cool water. She lay back on the grass and looked up to the sky, it was a beautiful light blue. She had never seen the sky this clear before, it was the most wonderful and comforting thing she had ever seen.

Horrance woke and looked around. She laughed as she saw both Solonque and Sesshoumaru's place where they slept empty. She over to the balcony to see if they were by the lake. That's where they were most of the time she saw them, especially Sesshoumaru. She looked around and sighed as she saw her sitting it staring into the sky. She looked around more and saw Sesshoumaru, standing near the entrance to the castle. He looked like he was thinking hard, too hard like he had never done. She smiled. "Hey! What are you two doing?!" She yelled out jumping off the balcony and walking towards them.

Solonque jumped up and stared at her. "What do you mean two?" She looked around and saw Sesshoumaru. "Oh, I see."

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked back inside.

Horrance sat down beside her. "What is wrong with you? No wait, what is wrong with him?"

She looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know." She looked back to the lake and squinted as a glimmer from the bright sun came to her eyes. "I discovered something about myself these couple of years that I have been staying here. I… love him… His eyes just amaze me. How could something so cruel have such beautiful eyes?" She sighed blushing slightly. 

Sesshoumaru heard and he was frozen stiff hearing it. She loved him; she didn't understand why he was cruel though. He didn't know either why he was like that. He now understood why she was so loyal to him though. He smirked and turned around walking back towards his room. "Now I know."

Horrance smiled. "I thought so. I could tell." She was happy for her but she was also sad, for she also had feelings for him but couldn't admit it because she thought he wouldn't love her back. She stood and walked into the woods.

Solonque sat there thinking to herself; trying to answer all the questions that she had formed all these years. The other servants said Sesshoumaru had been cruel till she came. Had she changed him? No, the servants must be thinking that because he was acting different and plus people didn't stay the same way forever. Maybe it was the time when he changed and she was got there when it was happening.  Even she changed when she least expected it, she liked that she changed also. But a fall for it was that she showed her feelings and started being nice to the villagers and servants. She had been thinking why she was acting like that for a long time till her mother told her she was growing up and that she would never be the same forever.

Sesshoumaru was getting even more questions in his head. Was he getting feelings for her? No couldn't be, but he had never acted this way. What was going on? He stopped and looked back to the two female youkai and sighed. What's happening to me?! He growled to himself for changing and not knowing why he was while walking to his study.

Solonque stood and looked into the glimmering gold and blue water. She sighed and walked in slowly then sat.   
"I have to make him pay for what he did." She looked up towards the place where she last saw Naraku and growled standing. She walked towards it and sighed. "I don't care what he does to me. I just want to save my brother." She took off into the air and sighed. The cool wind felt so good on her body and face. She starting to sing a low song of joy and she smiled. "Who could not enjoy this?" She laughed going around in circles. She looked down and saw a red blur going past her. She arched an eyebrow. "Wonder what that could be?" She flew down slowly and landed on a branch looking around. "Who's there?!"

No answer.

"I know someone is there! I can smell you!" She yelled jumping down to the ground.

Another red blur went past her again and she growled holding her arm out. The demon fell. She saw it was a young half-breed with long silver hair and wore a red kimono. 

He looked up to her with a red face of anger. "What the hell did you do that for?!" He barked.

She blinked. "You talking about me doing something to you when you were following me!" She growled picking him up by the cuff of his shirt. "Why were you following me anyway!?" She yelled then squinted thinking why he looked so familiar. "You're Inuyasha aren't you?"

He smirked. "Yes. Now give me the jewel!" He slapped her hand away and stood glaring at her.

She smiled. "Well I can't. I can't get it out." She started to walk away then stopped as he grabbed her arm.

"Give me the shard!"

She slapped him away also clawing him on the face.

Inuyasha stepped back clutching his face, which was now bleeding like hell. "You're going pay for that!" He yelled charging at her.

She growled and got out of the way. "You shall not do anything!" She yelled and took off into the air. She knew that he would have trouble following her if she was in the air and he was still on the ground trying to dodge all the trees and keep an eye on her also. She headed back towards Sesshoumaru's place and he still followed not knowing where he was headed. A few minutes later she saw the castle and stopped in midair. She looked down to him, who stopped under her. She smiled. "Hey! You know that you're like really close to your brother's place!"

Inuyasha froze as his smile disappeared. "Damn. " He whispered to himself and ran the other way from Sesshoumaru's place. 

She sighed as he left. "I have to be more careful now. Although that he still can't get the shard. But I still don't want to be in…" She groaned as the gash in her stomach started to reopen. "Damn!" She removed her hand to look at a bloody body and a hand. Her blood was gushing out fast and she couldn't do anything about it so her vision started to blur. She lowered to the ground and to her knees. She started to grow weak and saw a figure in white before she passed out on the ground.

Sesshoumaru smelt Inuyasha so he came out to investigate. He now looked down at Solonque's body. He growled. She was stupid to go out alone when she knew she was wounded badly. He knelt down picking her up. He looked down to her and sighed. She was very stupid to do it, but she was stubborn and he kind of liked it. He walked back towards the castle. "Now she needs to stay in bed this time instead of me letting her get out." He walked by around the lake and to his balcony and walked in his room laying her on his bed.

Horrance smelled blood and she sat up. The blood was familiar. "Solonque." She looked towards where the blood came from and ran towards it jumping into Sesshoumaru's room. She looked at him then than bloody mess on his bed, which was Solonque. She walked over looking at him. "Is she alright?"

"Well she did say that she can't die, so I guess so but she is bleeding very badly. She is loosing a lot of blood."

"But she's demon so she can heal pretty quickly." She sighed as she heard that she couldn't die. She walked out of the room and back to where she was by the lake but in the trees. 

Sesshoumaru summoned a servant to go get the healer for her. She immediately left and came back soon with her.

"Why have you summoned…" The healer froze as she saw the bloody thing on his bed. She immediately rushed over and started healing her. 

Solonque's body glowed as her wounds slowly went away. 

The healer stood a few minutes later and sighed. "You called for me just in time Lord Sesshoumaru. She wouldn't have probably made it." She bowed and left without a sound. 

Inuyasha stopped, as he smelt the blood of the one whom he was chasing just a few minutes ago. He smiled and started running towards it. How did he know that this was going to happen? He came to a halt as he saw the large fortress that Seshoumaru, his half brother lived at. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go in there. Sesshoumaru would sense and smell him and that would be trouble for him since he wasn't that strong compared to his brother. It wasn't the smartest plan but he had to become a full youkai. He growled to himself as he walked towards it, the blood trail that she had left behind. He froze in his place as a better thing to do came to his mind. He would come tonight and take it from her. He turned around and walked till he thought that he would be far enough from Sesshoumaru.

~ ~ ~ That night

Inuyasha was ready to go get the shard from her. He just hoped that Sesshoumaru was asleep or gone, anything better than being awake and around him. He looked around as he came out of the woods and to the lake which was the obstacle between his and getting the shard. He followed the trail of the blood once again and jumped onto the balcony of his brother's room. He looked around and saw her, Solonque, laying on the bed and his brother sleeping next to her in a chair. He smirked and walked towards her then stopped looking at his brother. He was asleep, why should he be worrying?! It's not like Sesshoumaru will kill or attack him in his sleep. He looked at Solonque and reached out to her then froze not able to move. He tried all he could but still couldn't move. Damn, this was all he needed; being stuck in the place where he would most likely to be killed. Solonque could feel it as Inuyasha reached out to her. She used all her strength to freeze him and keep him there till the morning when Sesshoumaru would wake and see him.


	5. Chapter 5 Love Lost Love Found

This one took a pretty long time because I couldn't think of anything. Chapter 5 'Love Lost, Love Found' 

~ ~ ~ Next morning

The sun was coming up so he was really afraid. Oh this had to be the end of him, if Sesshoumaru saw that he was here when he woke. He swallowed as her looked around starting to sweat. 

Solonque looked at him and sighed. "You're in trouble aren't you? If I let you go, will you promise to not bother me?"

Inuyasha growled and sighed. "Fine, I promise."

She looked at him carefully to see if he meant it. He did, she could see it in his eyes. "Okay."  She closed her eyes and concentrated on removing the spell from him.

Inuyasha smiled as he could feel the feeling come back to his body. He looked at her then smiled and took off out of the room back into the woods.

Sesshoumaru was still asleep but he could smell there was the scent of Inuyasha. He opened his eyes looking around then to Solonque whom was looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He looked at her slightly smiling.

Solonque couldn't figure out one thing. Why wasn't she in her form when she was old? She was puzzled totally about this. Naraku did put a curse on her so when she was out of power she would be in her older form. She hated that he had done that. She still couldn't move. She guessed that it was because she was healed and made her weak.

Sesshoumaru could tell she was weak and was thinking why about something, but what? "Is there anything wrong?"

She looked at him. "Uh… No, it's nothing. I'm just wondering about something." She turned her head from him to a picture she liked pretty well. It's Sesshoumaru and Rin; she was pulling on his mouth making him smiled. He looked pretty frustrated about it, but let her do it.

He stood and walked out of the room and her eyes followed him then they went back to the outside of the room to the trees. Her eyes set on the lake that was glimmering in the middle-day sun. Flower pedals were dancing in the wind as it blew past the limbs of the overhanging trees with dew on them fro that night. She suddenly got her strength back and stood up from the bed walking towards the exit to her dreamland. She sighed as the wind blew her silky hair and her scared face. It was such a beautiful day for being early spring. The trees and flowers already blossomed, which was weird, but she didn't care for one second.  She loved it oh so much that she jumped off the balcony without thought and next to the lake staring into it. She walked in sitting down on the sandy bottom also bringing up some of the sediment.

Horrance woke and looked around shivering. She stood with the help of the tree branch and walked towards the castle. 

Sesshoumaru saw her wet and shaking as she passed him. He picked her up and wrapped her with his tail to try to keep her warm, but it didn't work that well as she shivered more. He went to her room and lay her there and then ordered some servants to get some blankets. They obeyed and came back a few minutes later with armfuls of blankets. They helped him cover her up and then stood there till he told them to go. This was weird, why was everything bad happening right in this month? He sat down beside her and started rubbing her trying to get her warm and dry at least a little. As he did that she looked at him still shivering quite a bit. She whispered something very softly to him but he couldn't hear it. She drifted off into sleep but he kept rubbing her. He wanted her to be alive not dead so he could get the Tetsusaiga. (I'm sorry about that there isn't very much action but I'm not that good at it and this is kinda of the sad chapter but I like what happens! There might be some more but I'm not sure because I'm having a little trouble thinking of what to do in this chap)

 ~ ~ ~ 3 Months later

 Inuyasha was getting sick of waiting of going to go get the shards that the one youkai had. He growled frustrated and looked down to Kagome whom was sleeping. He growled and looked back at the night sky. She was getting on his nerves, saying sit all the time and yelling at him for no reason. He wished he could take the damn necklace thing off and kill her, but no he couldn't or else he would hurt himself doing it. He growled really wanting to go after the shard but he had to stay here watching Kagome and the others. 

~ ~ ~ Next morning

Inuyasha looked down as Kagome moved in her sleeping bag thing. He didn't understand why she had to do that when it was fine without it. 

She yawned looking up to him and smiled. "Hey Inuyasha! Good morning!" She climbed out and walked into the forest.

Miroku stood also awake before her and followed. He smirked.

Inuyasha laughed and jumped down hitting him on the head. Miroku fell to the ground with swirlies in his eyes and a nig red bump on his head. Inuyasha laughed and jumped back into his tree to stay till Kagome came back.

An hour or two later she did talking to herself of how good that felt and that Miroku wasn't there, so she enjoyed it more.

He rolled his eyes adding a 'feh' to it. "Wench hurry up and get ready so we can go!"

She gave a don't-say-that-again-or-else-you'll-get-a-sit glare and he backed off turning his head the other way back to the woods. He hated being bossed around by a human miko, especially when it was the reincarnation of Kikyo. He hated both of them, but really Kagome a lot because she knew that she could take of herself but was too stupid and also wanted him to save her from anyone. He wished that someone, something would kill her, but sometimes he wanted her for he had feelings for her. But that was sometimes

Finally Kagome got ready after Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. The gang took off out of the woods and walked towards a jewel shard that Kagome sensed they left out of the woods. Inuyasha stopped as a figure appeared at the top of a hill. Kagome and the others stared at him them noticed he was looking at something or someone, so they looked at that person. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled as he got the scent of a youkai. But when the figure came into view he froze. She had long light blue hair going down to her knees, blue eyes, three blue stripes on each on her cheek, and two blue quarter moons with the points facing each other. She wore a black kimono with white and red flowers over it, though the flowers just had the outlines of them on it. She smiled leaving a scary face from the shadow on her face. "I see that I found you at last. Finally I can get the shard." Her voice was soft and seemed that it could last forever from how she said it.

Inuyasha stared at her and beauty smiled as she said that one sentence. "I see you're the one that has the shard. Now that you met me you can hand it over."

She laughed shaking her finger and said. "Nope, sorry but you will have to or else one of your gang members will die."

She smirked walking towards them.

Inuyasha laughed and took out the transformed Tetsusaiga pointing it to her. "We shall see while we fight it out!"

The female youkai laughed and disappeared. Inuyasha blinked looking around for where she went, and when he looked to Kagome she was behind her. "But, how? How could you be that fast?"

"Well that's easy. I have the jewel to help me." She looked to Kagome and laughed once again putting a claw to her neck. "She looks like something to kill." She noticed the jewel and smiled. "Look what else I found." She snatched it off and put it in her pocket.

Inuyasha growled. "Give that back you bastard!" He barked and charged then stopped as he remembered Kagome was hostage to the demon.

The youkai licked her lips smiling. "Oh… To bad, one more step and she would have been gone. Please, take one more or are you scared?" The last part she said as a dare and wanted to see if he would get angry. She loved playing with people in her fights. 

Kagome swallowed as she said this, she knew that Inuyasha wanted the jewel back but wanted her nit hurt also for she was able to sense the shard while he wasn't. "Inuyasha please get her away from me."

"What do you think I'm trying to do!?" He barked. He hated when demons took advantage of him by taking Kagome into their possession. Though it was kind of funny that she begged for her life and for him to save her. She was stupid enough that she couldn't even think that she could use her miko powers. But he didn't show that it was funny for if he did, she would probably 'sit' him and go back to her time and never look or help him look for the shards, which was why he wanted her.

The demon laughed and yawned. "I'm getting bored with this. Especially this miko, I think she die now. I'll deal with the other two later." She took Kagome's neck into her hand. "Now this is more like it?" She started to squeeze her neck and Kagome screamed while coughing a couple of times. Inuyasha growled and charged thrusting his sword at her. She dodged still holding her. "Now don't that, unless you want her life to go away slower and more painful." She laughed and put her other hand up to her neck.  She sliced her arm and took some of her blood on her finger licking it. "Oh, pretty good. But I have to kill her either way." She sighed and sliced her neck with her clawed finger. She laughed and threw her onto the ground licking her finger once again. 

Inuyasha growled then smiled as he just noticed something he wanted. "Thank you! I always wanted her dead but could never because of this damn necklace thing that an old hag put around my neck." He grabbed it and tugged it, thinking that it would come right off but it didn't. "What the hell!?" He yelled and tugged it with both hands. "It still won't come off! Noooo!!" he looked up to the youkai and sighed. "But thanks anyways. Now I can do whatever I want!" He yelled and ran off in a different direction.

"O-kay… That was weird. Oh well!" She smiled and disappeared into the trees. 

Sango and Miroku just stood there staring at Kagome's body and that Inuyasha acted that way. Or that was at least Miroku looking at Inuyasha weirdly.  Shippo ran over to his so-called 'mother' and hugged her tightly crying into her dark brown hair. Sango started to cry as she saw her friend lying on the ground, dead. Dead as she could ever be. She dropped her boomerang and fell to her knees. 

Miroku knelt down to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Sango, everything will be alright." She cried a little harder and hugged him around his waist burring her head into his chest. He hugged her back and laid his head on her's. "How could Inuyasha be so happy when they have been traveling together for nearly a year?!" She looked up to Miroku with a reddened face.

"I don't know Sango. Though he is hanyou. He is also demon and he got really sick of the 'sit' thing that she kept doing." He whipped her tears away and smiled slightly trying to cheer her up. She closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest once again. Miroku didn't like her, this way, it made him want to cry but he didn't because she was with him and that was all he needed to not make him. 

Kye liked Inuyasha for some strange reason. He just seemed to be good for her and that they were quite alike. So after she thought about it for a while, she decided to go after him. She also wanted to play with the half-breed about having the jewel shard. Jumping through the trees she came across his scent and smiled following it. A few minutes later she came across him sitting in a tree looking at the sky above him. She sat on the branch she was on and coughed fakely. 

Inuyasha turned to her and growled. "What are you doing here?" He stood looking back to her. 

She smiled and took out the shard. "To play with you." She looked at the top of his head and laughed jumping over to him. "Look at the doggy ears!" She started to rub them. 

*anime teardrop* Inuyasha swished her hands away and jumped to a different branch. "Leave my ears alone! They're not to play with or rub on!" He laughed and smiled jumping to the ground.

"What!? What is-" She looked down to her hand and growled. "Give that back! It's mine!" She jumped at him going for his ears again so he would stop. She latched onto his arm with her arm and used her other to rub his ear. 

"Quite!" He yelled and threw her off. And the chase of Kye went on till he ran out of breath. He looked up to Kye panting hard. "Damn! You never run out of energy do you?!"

She smiled jumping up and down. "Nope! And the jewel helps too!" She commented tossing it up and down. "Did you know that you're kinda cute for a half-breed?" He blushed. She laughed. "Oh! Can I pet your ears?" She begged.

He growled saying 'no way!' "Oh man! Oh well!" She smiled and walked away from him into the woods. He laughed staring at her. He somehow had feelings for this girl, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because she acted that way that he never seen acted like that. He didn't know why he liked her. He stood and followed.


	6. Chapter 6 Love Lost Love Found

Chapter 6 "Love Lost, Love Found' 

~ ~ ~ 

Solonque walked through the forest searching or waiting for Naraku. She wanted her brother back and the curse off her, so they could live peacefully. She would do anything to get what she wanted, and she meant anything. She heard a rustle behind her and she stopped. She sniffed the air and sighed. "Okay Naraku. I want to make a deal."

The shadow of him appeared in front of her now.  "Haven't you learned your lesson? Now, what do you propose?" He asked under his baboon mask.

She swallowed. "You can have me… if you let my brother out of your possession."

Naraku smirked under the veil. "You're very persistent aren't you? Well, I guess I can make a deal with that." He appeared next to her and hit her in the back of the head. Her eyes widened staring at him then went blank as she went unconscious. She fell limp into his arms. He gave a small cackle and disappeared. When he arrived at his quarters, he laid her on his bed. "This should be quite interesting." 

Krowa stepped into the room. "You called me master."

"Yes. Look at your sister. She gave herself to me to get you out of my possession." 

Krowa froze as he said it and looked down to his sister lying on the bed. He walked towards her but was stopped by Naraku. "Why?" He asked looking at his master, or use to be till she made the deal.

He smiled. "She loves you, that's why. You may go now. You aren't mine anymore." Krowa sighed and walked out of the room towards the woods. "Now, what shall I do with you?" He asked himself and stood walking over to her. She moved around in her sleep and groaned. "What the hell?" She said in her sleep. "Sesshoumaru?" "Oh yes, him. I think I shall toy with him." He smirked under the veil of the baboon mask. He stroked her cheek then smiled when moved. 

~ ~ ~ In her sleep  ~ ~ ~

She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. It was pitch black and she looked down to see nothing, it was like she was standing on nothing. "What the hell? What's going on?" She swallowed and took a step forward. Suddenly a field of flowers appeared. She looked around and saw a hooded figure. She called to it. No answer. She called out to it again and the person turned around slowly. She gasped eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Sess… Sesshoumaru?" He had blood dripping from his fangs and was holding a head.  She looked closely and swallowed. It was her friend's, Horrance's. "Why did you do it Sesshoumaru?!" She yelled taking a step to him. "Blood…" He said, and smirked. His face and eyes showed a sign of him wanting to kill. "Sesshoumaru?" She took a step back. Her heart started to beat very fast, it felt like she just got done running a very long distance and she felt exhausted. He started to walk towards her. "What are you doing?" 

"I shall kill… I want you." He shook his head and a shocked and confused face appeared. "What… happened?" He looked at her then sighed looking down to his blood-covered hand. He blinked as he saw Horrance's head in his grasp. He looked back up to her and swallowed. "Solonque… What's going on?"

She took a step back panicking that it was a trick that he was pulling. "Get away from me!" She yelled as she threw out her hands in front of her. A light appeared in front of her and she stared at it. "What the hell?!" 

Sesshoumaru stepped back at what she was doing. "Solonque! I'm okay! I won't hurt you!" He reached out a hand to her and smiled but also showed fear in what was happening in his face. She shut her eyes shut and yelled once more for him to leave. 

~ ~ ~ Where Sesshoumaru is outside her dream ~ ~ ~ 

Sesshoumaru lay back against a tree looking to the sky. He was so tired. This day really tired him out, Rin was going everywhere with him, and he was also worried about Horrance. He closed his eyes going into a deep sleep.

~ ~ ~ Back to her dream ~ ~ ~  

All of a sudden all was quiet. She stood there for a second afraid to open her eyes then felt something around her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Sesshoumaru hugging her. She panted. What the hell was going on?!  She was so confused. She felt his arms tighten around her and she sighed leaning her head on his chest.

He sighed. "I want to tell you something…"

She looked up to him and blinked. "What is it?" 

"I… I love you Solonque." He smiled bringing her closer to him.

She smiled as he said those four words. They were the words that she always wanted to hear, especially from him, her one and only love. She laid her head back on his chest and her tail sunk to the ground. This was the most joyful moment thing in her life, and it for him. He had finally gotten it out, told her that he wanted her forever until they died. She snuggled into him. He picked her up and sat down placing her in his lap. He wrapped both of them with his tail and laid his head on her's. Her happiness grew then she froze as the light that went through her disappeared. She opened her eyes to meet with darkness. Sesshoumaru was nowhere in site and she panicked. She tried to stand but couldn't, she just stood there frozen and looking around for a way out. A pair of green eyes came to meet her gaze and she froze even more. She tried to call out to the thing but it seemed that she didn't have the will to speak. She blinked as the eyes came closer. "You…" It called out. "You, I want you." She felt a finger harassing her cheek and she sighed. It felt so warm; she closed her eyes once more without fear and in her sleep, fell asleep. 

~ ~ ~ End of dream ~ ~ ~

Solonque woke and opened her eyes to meet Naraku's eyes. She blinked and looked down. "I see you're awake." He stated.

She growled. "Leave me alone… Please."

He took his finger off her cheek and left the room. She sighed and looked around sitting up. "Sesshoumaru…"

Horrance woke and sighed. She slowly sat up looking around. She touched her arms. Was it a dream? Did Sesshoumaru really touch her, really save her from certain death? She smiled and stood with help of the pole of the bed walking over to the balcony. She couldn't sense her anymore. Solonque was gone.

Solonque stood and walked over to a window.  She gawked. The view was beautiful. It was over a cliff with a glimmering silver lake, thousands of colors for the flowers that seemed like a painting, trees of all kinds and the clearest blue sky she had ever seen. Or that's what she thought. "It seems you like the view. That's good." Came a voice. She froze at it. "Didn't I say leave me alone?" She commented to the voice. "Yes, but this is my room. Is it not?" 

"Yes it is, but I asked you to go, and once again I ask you to please leave me alone for a while." She begged closing her eyes as a gentle breeze blew her face. Naraku looked at her. She looked quite peaceful there, he didn't wan to disturb now. She was enjoying the stay though she did make the deal and would never want to be around him if she had the choice. He left with out a sound till she would come out on her own. Solonque was happy; this was wonderful. The wind felt so cool and soothing and made her want to sleep some more.

Sesshoumaru woke; it was one of the shortest naps he had ever had. He just couldn't sleep thinking about her, the girl that was in trouble from cold and then her, Solonque, who had always made him feel weird whenever he was around her. He sat up and sniffed in the fresh, cool scent of flowers. But hey were missing something. Solonque's scent wasn't there like usual. Her scent was always there. Where had she gone off now? She knows that she shouldn't be up in her condition. Why was he worrying about her, why? He had never worried about anyone. Why was he starting it now? Why did he feel this way for someone? His feelings changed like everyday. Sometimes showing his feelings, and other times showing a hard, stone cold face that showed he acted like a Lord. He stood and started looking for her scent.


	7. Chapter 7 Love Lost Love Found

I thank all of you that have reviewed me! The other story I did I got quite a few reviews but I lost the place where I was and so I just deleted it off my disk. And plus I'm typing my stories know so it's quits easy knowing where I am if I don't delete the thing off my disk. I'm so happy! I finally got some words and meanings of them in Japanese! I always wondered what 'hai' meant whenever I was chatting with my friends on AIM! But really I just kept forgetting what it meant after a while when I wasn't talking to them. I'm so happy! I'm going to try and use the words so try to bear with me if I don't say them the right way in a sentence. But one of them I wasn't sure about the spelling and meaning so please tell me what it means if it isn't said the right way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 7 'Love Lost, Love Found'

~ ~ ~ 

A few hours later Solonque was finally ready to go out of the room. She still didn't like the deal that she made with him but she wanted to get her brother away from him. She froze in her place as a thought came to her mind. Did Krowa have a spell on him so he wouldn't die? If he didn't, would he be able to defeat Inuyasha? No, he wouldn't be able to. He was too young to be that powerful! She ran out of the room to look for Naraku so she could ask him if Krowa would die. She now totally worried about her younger brother. He was all she had left of her family ever since Inuaysha came to her home and killed everyone that she knew of for the jewel that she had found. She managed to escape with her brother but didn't have time to save the rest of the family. She and her brother managed to escape but were killed by Naraku when she wouldn't give up the jewel shard. She told him to run from them so he wouldn't bother with him but he just killed him after her when he got the jewel. 

Kami knows where he was now! He did go pretty much everywhere looking, taking, or going along with his plans to get the rest of the jewels. She looked around and saw someone sitting by a lake. The figure looked quite familiar, but who was he? She walked over to him and coughed to get the person's attention. He turned around and she was stunned by how he looked. He was a handsome fellow, long wavy black hair going down his back, and it looked like he had a little blue eye shadow or something on his eyelids. "Hai? What do you want?" The man asked.

She blinked still staring at him. She shook herself back into reality and smiled. "Uh… Do you know…." She stopped as his scent came to her and she knew whom it was. "May I ask you a question Naraku?"  

He looked at her puzzled but didn't show the confusion on his face. "Hai, what is it?" He asked and turned back to lake. (It's weird, why do I put everyone by a lake! I guess I just think it's good if they are there! And I also love swimming so that's probably another reason! *laughs falling off chair and down the stairs* Hey that was fun! *does it again* Okay , sorry, back to story.) 

She looks down to the ground sighing. "Will my brother die if he fights someone like Inuyasha who is stronger than him?"

"Hai. Naze?" (I'm not sure what 'naze' means but I guessed…)

She sighed sadly. "Then can he stay here but not do anything?" She looked at him seriously. She was determined to save her brother, no matter what happened to her. "Please, can he stay?"

Naraku looked at her. She was quite determined to save or do anything to protect her brother. This amused him, but it also made him wonder why she loved him so much. He stood still looking at her. "Why do you want to protect him? Why do you love him so much?"  He brought her chin up so he could see her once she explained why, if she explained. She growled telling him that it was none of his business, and slapped his hand away. She growled again and walked away forgetting about what just went on and what she just asked him. She walked around his quarters and came across a room. It was dark around it. The wood was dark, also. Wonder what could be behind there. She smirked and started to open the doors then was grabbed up into the air by the throat. She grabbed onto the hand that was holding her. "Never go in there!" A voice barked behind her. It was Naraku she assumed by the tone of his voice. 

She slowly nodded and coughed. He was holding her quite tight. He must be very serious about her not able to go in there. He gave a growl then set her down walking away. He thought she would go there or try to see what was there. She looked like a girl that wanted to know everything even if she was killed trying to do it. Solonque fell to her knees clutching her throat. He could get a pretty good grip when he was angry. She knew from that moment on that she would not do that again or else she would be very badly hurt if she tried it again. She looked up to the doors again then growled as she felt her throat with a few claw marks on her neck. 'He will not do that again!' She barked to herself.  She stood and walked somewhere else so she wouldn't get her ass kicked if he found her near the doors. 

She walked around till she saw a dojo. She smiled. She loved dojos. They helped her get the stress and anger out. Though she hadn't been in one in a long time since she used to be Sesshoumaru's servant.  She sighed; she missed him, but she didn't know why, probably because she loved him. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked back to the doors.  She needed to quit thinking about him; she would never see him again and she was sure of it. She opened the doors and gawked. It was a very large one, and she like it that way. She looked around and saw weapons hanging on the wall. Walking over she took a sword noticing a shadow that looked like Naraku's but dismissed it, and she started to swing it around with ease. 

She smiled as it came back to her; her memories. The happy ones at least and thanked kami for that. The one she liked most of it was when her father told her that she was an excellent swordsman, though she wasn't a man, but she didn't care for this was the first time when he appraised her. Most of the time it was her brother that got it. He was a man after all, or soon he would be. She loved to fight and she guessed that she got it from her father for he always fought someone outside of her home.  

After a few hours of training or messing around she called it quits. She went outside of the castle to take a look around. As she was looking around in the flowers for enjoyment she heard a soft distant cry. She strained her ears so where she could her it better. It sounded like a young girl. She didn't know if she was a youkai or mortal so she just followed it. She stopped seeing her crying in a tree. She was defiantly youkai for she smelt like it, and she also was in a tree. She jumped up to her and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you alright little one?" 

The girl froze. "I… can't find… my mother… I know she was… here somewhere… a few hours ago… but then she…just disappeared after I left… to go get some flowers… for her… Her scent isn't even here… either!" She cried out to her and buried her head into her hands once again. 

Solonque sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her like a mother would. "It's okay. She'll come back soon. She might have gone somewhere so she can protect you from another demon."

The girl stopped crying once she said that. "That's what my mother would have said when my father disappeared." She looked up to her and smiled. "Mother…"

Solonque blinked and laughed slightly. "I'm not your mother. I'm sorry."

"But you look just like her, you smell like her, and you talk like her also!" The girl's golden eyes glowed with glee and joy for she thought that she found her mother. The girl's hair went with her eyes and made her look like she was glowing from how the sun hit her hair.

She wrapped her arms around her and laughed excitedly. "What took you so long mother?! I was so worried about you!"

Solonque unwrapped her from around her waist and held her in front of her so she could get a good look at her. She had her eyes and hair. Her markings though definitely resembled her's. She had that quarter moon on her forehead with the dot, but it was a different color. How could she have her markings, hair, and eyes? Was she really her daughter? She was so confused, so she just stood and walked away saying nothing. The girl followed though, still believing that she was her mother. 

Solonque stopped and turned to her. "Will you quite following me! I'm not your mother!" She barked and walked off again.

The girl smiled more. "Come on mom! Quit playing these games! It's starting to not be that fun!" She sighed and followed her still. Solonque was getting irritated by her and her problem of following. She must have been fixed on the idea that she was her mother. She finally gave up after and few hours of her following and picked her up heading to where she was suppose to. She stopped as a familiar scent came to her nose. It was Sesshoumaru's. She sighed and disregarded it heading back to where Naraku was.

Sesshoumaru stopped as he was heading back to his castle for he gave up looking for Solonque. Her scent wasn't anywhere that he knew of. He pretty much went everywhere on his lands looking for her. But this time it came to him, right under his nose. He couldn't believe that he missed it the first time or else he didn't want to. He smiled and smelt of where it was going by looking for the older part of it. He followed it going quite fast.

Solonque and the girl were having a fun time. She stopped so the girl could get a drink but then she started to play in the water after she splashed her playfully. She smiled as she got out of the water and laughed wringing her hair out. The girl sighed as she knew that she had given up on playing for this moment. She came out also and did the same thing.  

Solonque smiled as she picked her up again and walked. They both started to laugh as they both saw two deer… (You know…*smirks and laughs slightly*) Then they stopped as Sesshoumaru came into view, though the girl was scared at why he was here.

Solonque sighed sadly, closing her eyes and walked past him. She knew that she couldn't return with him for that damn deal that she made with Naraku.

Sesshoumaru was quite shocked by her attitude. No one had just ignored his presence and walked away. "Why are you doing this Solonque?" 

She ignored him and kept on walking. 

"Answer me!" He barked and grabbed her arm before she went out of his reach. 

She took it back and walked again. "That is none of your business Lord Sesshoumaru." She barked going back into the trees. She hadn't even noticed that the girl had jumped off her shoulders' and next to Sesshoumaru, staring at him. 

He noticed though and blinked as the girl's joyful smile came to her face. It sort of annoyed him, though it was like Rin's. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked crossing his arms to try to scare her away. It didn't work though, the girl seemed to be afraid of nothing.

She smiled wider and clung herself to his leg. "Daddy!" She yelled looking up to him.

He jumped as she did that. "I am not your father!" He stated as he tried to pry her off. "Let me go you little wench!" He barked. She was holding onto him so tight. He wanted to get her off with his claws but didn't want to hurt her.

Solonque heard his cry for help it seemed to sound like and she looked back to him. He looked so funny and cute trying to get her off. It was pure enjoyment to watch him do that. She smiled and walked over kneeling down to her. She started to pet her head and singing a low song to loosen her grip. The girl sighed and let her grip go as she enjoyed the treatment. She picked her up and looked at Sesshoumaru who was shocked and yet relieved that she had gotten her off with a smile. She stood and walked away again with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru followed. "Where are you going and why did she call me father?" He looked own to the girl who was cradled in her arms like a baby with her head still being pet.

"I don't know, she said that I also looked and acted like her mother. And I went because I wanted to." She turned her head from him. 

Sesshoumaru could smell and sense that she was lying, but he knew that she would probably not tell him why she went. So he just decided to follow. A shadow appeared in front of them and they all froze except for the girl for she fell asleep.

(You probably know who it is but you'll have to see who it is in the next chapter! *laughs evilly*)


	8. Chapter 8 Love Lost Love Found

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 8 Love Lost Love found 

Solonque growled and sighed. "What do you want?"

Naraku walked closer then stopped a couple feet away. "I was wondering why you went out of the castle grounds without my permission." 

She smiled. "I heard a little girl cry so I followed it." She walked towards him then past.

Sesshoumaru just stood there. How could she be so calm around him, after all, he did take her brother into his possession and made him fight her. "What are you doing Solonque?" He said and took a step towards her.

She walked on not answering. 

He started to walk to her but was stopped by Naraku. He looked down to him and growled. "What did you do to her?!"

"I did nothing. She made a deal with me."

He looked at him. "What kind?"

"She said that she would be mine if I would let her brother go out of my possession." He smirked under the veil then disappeared. He growled. What had she done?! She was an idiot to do that?! He followed her. "Why did you do it?" He asked.

She looked from him. "I wanted to. Why is it your business?! Why do you suddenly care?!" She turned her eyes to him with an eager face but also mad from his rudeness.

"I want to know. You just went of without telling me then you disappeared without a trance!" He stepped in front of her, hoping she would stop and stay there. 

She growled and walked around him. "Leave me alone."

He turned to her. "Why should I? I care about you."  He looked down to the ground sadly.

Solonque stopped and looked at him. "You really do care don't you…  Heh… finally…"

He looked up to her. "What do you mean?" He asked walking to her and wrapped his arms around her but not around the little girl. She laughed and looked up to him. "I love you Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled and looked down to the child in her arms. She started to pet her head again trying to keep from blushing. He froze and then smiled as it went through his head. He tightened his grip and put his head on her's. He wanted to say the same thing but it wouldn't come out of his mouth when he opened it. He unwrapped his tail from around his shoulder and around them both. Solonque stopped petting the child's head and froze. He never did this to anyone, not even Rin who he was very close to but wouldn't show it if he meant to. And as he wrapped her with his tail a saying came to her memory. Her mother told her it, saying that this happened or seemed to happen to her when she fell in love and he returned it back. It went like this.

*They say there's a girl trapped in a castle, guarded by a fierce dragon that breathes fire of deathless abyss. It doesn't kill you but it takes your soul so it shall never return to you. But then they say that there's a young teen boy whom shall destroy and save her. The boy will save her but shall die doing it. She will weep over his lifeless body for eternity. She stayed with him forever crying that he would come back, but she dies doing it from old age and starvation. She dies and stays there by his side once again but as an angel; a spirit that never could rest in peace. So the centuries went on and she became a legend, a folktale, and a myth because whoever would come near her would die. Their bodies would stay there never and disintegrate.* (Solonque is my character that is usually me but not in this one… though I wish it was me. *lol* I thought she would be perfect for this fic.) 

She opened her eyes and sighed, as her mother was right about what she said, about the myth that she was told. She smiled as a tear of joy came down her cheek. "…Sesshoumaru, do you love me?" She closed her yes again.

He opened his and removed his tail from around them and took the child out of her arms laying her on the ground. He wrapped it back around them and laughed. "…Yes… I do." He slowly said. He never thought he would say he loved someone, not ever until now. "I wanted to tell you before you disappeared but I was too stupid to say anything."  He loosened his grip of his arms around her to turn her around to face him. He smiled, blushing slightly and wrapped his arms around her again but also giving her a passionate kiss. 

She froze as he did that but returned it closing her eyes making it more pleasurable and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was very free-minded of what was going to happen next if she was thinking right, like a normal female youkai. She happened to be thinking right and she knew as he started to move from her lips to her neck. After a minute or so of him kissing her neck she felt a small pain. She winced at it but overcame and panted opening her eyes to meet his. She smiled and he did too. He picked her up sitting down next to a tree and her on his lap. She closed her eyes laying her head on his chest and fell asleep. He smiled and lay his on her's and fell asleep also. 

Later that night the girl wakes from her sleep and smiles as she looks around seeing them. She laughed and ran away to find her mother and father so she thought. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(I like that chapter… It's romantic… I'm not that good at romance shit that happens but that was pretty good of what I usually do*lol* I should have made it me but oh well!!!!! *lol* … Gotta go to bed…!!)


	9. Chapter 9Love Lost Love Found

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 9 Love Lost, Love Found

Sesshoumaru woke with Solonque still in his arms. He smiled and tightened his arms around her bringing her closer to his chest. She moved slightly from the sudden change in her position of sleep but didn't wake. "I love you Solonque. Stay with me always and never leave my side." He whispered to her and stood with her in his arms bridle style. 

Naraku appeared in front of him. "You can be with her but she cannot leave these grounds. She is mine, remember."

Sesshoumaru growled then smiled. "Not really… I marked her as mine so she has to stay with me." He walked around him and into the direction of his castle. A wind rushed past him and she was gone. He looked in front of him and saw her in his arms.

"She shall stay with me. She had made the ordeal that she is mine if I set her brother free." He laughed silently under the veil and disappeared once again. He had been glad that he had checked on her after he had known that Sesshoumaru was going to take her back with him. He looked down at her and smiled. "She will never be anyone else's… Only mine, forever." He ran faster then stopped as he arrived at his quarters. He laid her down on her bed then walked out of the room. "I shall deal with her later. She has broken the agreement so she shall be punished for it. She is mine after all."

A few hours later she did wake. She felt like something was missing but she didn't know. Wait, she did; Sesshoumaru's strong arms weren't around her. She felt like she was naked without him now, ever since what happened last night. A tear fell out of her closed eye and she hugged herself as she cried harder. She cried because she knew that she was back in Naraku's possession and would never see her lover again.

"Why should you cry? It won't help. You should know that." Naraku touched her cheek and she flinched turning her head into her blanket. He smiled and brought his hand back. "You broke the promise you know… Do you know what that means?" She froze and winced from thinking about it. 

"Yes I do know… Please leave me alone for a little bit then you can do it." She wrapped her head with her arms.

"Why should I when it would be more painful if you got it right now." 

She panted waiting for him to hit her; it didn't come. She looked up to see he was looking at her like he had never had. He had emotion in his eyes; emotion of love it seemed to be. "No… Please, not that!" She covered her head again and covered herself with her blanket now.

He smiled and took the covers off her. He laughed then picked her up by the neck. She clutched his hand trying to get it off but couldn't for he had a good grip on her and she was also weak from the crying. "Why should I do that when you are not even marked mine? Hm?"

"Your… evil so… you shouldn't… care if I'm marked… or not." She stated. He loosened his grip and set her back down on the bed. She sat there looking down waiting for what he was going to do. But instead of him hitting her, he just left. "You will stay in the castle grounds and if you don't, you will be punished." He commented to her. She nodded and layed back down on the bed to try to go back to sleep.

Sesshoumaru growled to himself and punched the tree. He was pissed and didn't want to do anything else but go find Solonque. She was the most valuable thing he had and all that he wanted for himself. Tears started to pour from his eyes as he thought about her and her making him happy when she was around him. She now meant much more than Rin to him. He walked slowly towards him castle. He couldn't save her now, and he didn't know where she was so he had to stand there doing nothing. He had to wait till someone told him where he was. He smiled and ran to go look for Inuyasha. Though he didn't want to for he knew that his half brother would not want to see him and would rather fight him. He had to take the chance for he wanted Solonque back with him. She did change him and he loved her for doing that. He sniffed the air a few miles ahead of him and smelt him idiot brother, but he also smelt blood of that one girl. He smirked, now she won't get in his way when he's really close to getting what he wants. He ran once again but faster this time because he had his trail now and didn't have to search for it. He heard some laughing a few miles ahead and stopped. He looked around and saw him and a female youkai playing with him. He growled and stepped out of the woods to where they were.

Inuyasha stopped chasing Kye hearing and smelling his older brother. He growled and turned to him. "What are you doing here? For the sword right?"

"No. I want some information." He took a step closer to him as he pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

"What kind?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow wondering what he wanted to know and sheathed it back Kye stopped as she heard a familiar voice and looked towards where it was coming from. It was Lord Sesshoumaru. She smiled and jumped down next to Inuyasha. "Well hello Lord Sesshoumaru. How have you been?"

His face didn't turn from her appearance. He wanted to growl but wanted to keep his mask on that he had formed over the years so his brother wouldn't get any ideas that he could beet him. "Well hello Kye. What are you doing with someone like this bastard?"

She laughed. "Just playing chase the shards with him." She held them up in front of her.

"Oh, I see. Well anyway hanyou, tell me where Naraku is." He looked back to his brother.

 Inuyasha froze. "Why do you wan to know?"

"That is none of your business half breed. Now tell me."

Why should I when all the times you tried to kill me?" He smiled but squinted when Sesshoumaru rushed over to him holding onto his throat. "You will tell me or else you shall die."

"Fine but you'll have to let me go first." Sesshoumaru did and stood over him. Inuyasha landed on the ground and rubbed his throat. He looked up to him and sighed. "He's in the north on top of a mountain. I don't know what it's called though." After he had said that, Sesshoumaru had gone. 

Kye smiled and looked at him. "Your brother is so rude."

"Yes and I wonder why he wanted to know where Naraku was?" He asked himself scratching his head. He looked at Kye and smiled. Kye knew what he was thinking and ran away from him. He followed.

Sesshoumaru went as fats as he could to find where Naraku was and get Solonque back with him. He would even give his own life to save her. She had changed him so much and he liked that she done that. He was finally able to admit that he loved someone not caring if they were a Lady from a castle or daughter of a Lord, except if they were a mortal. He despised them no matte what, their stench was unbearable when they grew up. That's when the problem of having Rin came in. She was very special to him but he knew that she had to go when she got older or else he would kill her from her stench. He slowed down as a scent came to him. He growled. _'I'm coming for you Solonque. Wait for a little bit and you'll be back with me.'_ He thought and stopped as he saw the castle of Naraku's. He walked now going up the stairs and through the doors, and on the way to the doors or while he was going through them he punched someone in the face because they kept telling him in the face. He looked around and saw a figure in the trees looking at the sky. He walked over and growled as the person's scent came to him. "Let her go you bastard!"  He reached handout to grab him around the throat but he dodged and came behind him.

"I told you she can't, she made that deal, remember?" He smirked. Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at him like he was going to tear his head off if he didn't give her back to him, and he was going to do if he didn't. 

Naraku smiled. "How much do you love her? Or do you just want to save her for yourself?" He gave a slight laugh and turned around. "Oh yes, try to get her, but you won't get that far if you do."

Sesshoumaru growled and took off to look for Solonque.

Naraku appeared beside Solonque and picked her up. She was asleep it seemed; she must have really cried. He walked out of the room and disappeared to the woods.

Sesshoumaru smelt her and opened the door to where it led. He looked around but didn't see her and so he growled running out of the castle and into the woods. He was too late to get her before Naraku. He looked around for them but didn't see or smell them.

Naraku appeared in front of a cave and smiled walking in. _'I think she should be safe in here. Sesshoumaru doesn't know where I went so I'll come back later for her.'_ He smiled and walked out then disappeared to go for the shard that he had.

Sesshoumaru was so pissed, he wanted to tear that youkai's head off and then tear it into little tiny pieces. He was playing with him; he could just feel that he was doing that to him and Solonque. He took out his whip thingy and sliced a tree that wad in his way. He stopped to see if he could smell, see, or hear them. He didn't and growled running again. When he saw that youkai he would slice him to pieces then boil them in acid and then burn them if there were still pieces. 

~ ~ ~ A few hours later at night (like 17 or 19)

Solonque woke rubbing her head. She had a terrible headache and was cold also. She opened her eyes to see she was in a dark cave but there was a fire about three feet from her. She looked towards it and saw Naraku there. "Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"Somewhere. Your lover came for you at the castle so we had to go somewhere else." He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh…" She sighed looking down. 

He looked back to the fire. "Are you hungry? You've slept for also a whole day." 

"I have? Well yes I am hungry."

"Okay then." He tossed her a rabbit and she blinked holding it. She blushed as her stomach growled. He laughed slightly still looking into the flames of the fire. She smiled and took a bite of it. "Hmm… This is good! Have any more?!" She looked at him. 

He shook his head and stood walking out of the cave. "You should get some sleep. It will probably be a busy day tomorrow." He stated and disappeared into the blackness of the night.

Sesshoumaru stopped as he came to his castle. He had given up for the night on searching for them. He walked slowly to the doors of the castle. He stopped as Horrance was in front of him. 

"What's wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" She tilted her head to the side confused why he looked so sad. 

He turned his head from her and closed his eyes sadly. "Solonque is gone. She made a deal with Naraku that she would be his if he let her brother go. I can't find her either."

Horrance froze as he said that. "Why would she do that? She must be crazy…" She sighed and walked over to him and hugged him. He opened his eyes kinda shocked that she hugged him but hugged her back. "You want to help me find her tomorrow?" 

Horrance looked up to him and smiled slightly. "Of coarse I will. She's my friend." She let go of him and took a step back. "We should go get some sleep if we're going to do that." She smiled and walked off towards her room.

Sesshoumaru smiled and walked to his. He climbed into bed and wrapped himself with the covers. He missed holding her and wanted her as soon as possible. 

Solonque sighed as she sat back against the hard and wet wall of the cave. She wanted to get out of here but she knew that Naraku would just get her back. She was helpless, he was totally stronger than her and that didn't help at all.  She stood slowly and walked over to the doorway of the cave and leaned on the wall looking at the moon. It wasn't showing tonight so it made the sky show more stars. 

~ ~ ~ Where Inuyasha and Kye are

Kye yawned and sat down on a tree branch. She was so tired from him chasing her almost all of the day. She looked at him whom was panting hard. 

He looked up to her feeling that she was looking at him and smiled. "That was fun. Lets do that tomorrow too." He commented and walked off into the woods knowing that the moon wasn't out. 

"Where are you going Inuyasha? Scared to be around me?!" She yelled and laughed.

"No way! I just need to be by myself for the night." He smiled and ran knowing he had very little time to get away from her. He had formed feelings for her somehow and liked it. It was much better having feelings for her than for Kikyo or Kagome. He stopped as Kye appeared in front of him. 

"I know what happens to you when the moon isn't out. Follow me." She smiled and grabbed his wrist walking to the lake. She stopped and turned to him. "Now watch." She said and pointed to the water. The water started to glow and he gawked.

"What's happening?"

"Keep on watching. You'll see." She said and smiled to herself. A ball of light appeared above the water and his eyes followed it. Soon it started to form into a creature then it exploded. 

"POOF! I mean BOOM!" Something yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the ground as a small fox youkai was in front of him. She looked around and smiled as she saw Kye there laughing her ass off. "Who is he Kye? Why did you bring him here?" She asked and flew over to her knocking on her head knowing she would not be able to hear her from how hard she was laughing. 

Kye stopped as she noticed the knocking on her head and looked up to the small youkai. "What?" 

"I said who is he and why did you bring him here?" She smiled and landed next to her. 

Kye smiled and looked at Inuyasha who was now in his human form. He looked quite cute like that. "Well he's Inuyasha and I brought him here because when he's like this, he is never happy and he can't really go fast when he's like this so we can just go into a tree and stay there." She smiled and looked at Inuyasha whom was staring in front of him with wide eyes. He must have been really shocked from what her friend had done. 

Inuyasha shook himself finally and looked at her angrily. "Why in the hell did you do that?!" He yelled. 

Kye blinked then smiled standing and brushing herself off. Her friend also stared at him. "Well you are always not happy when you are like this and I also wanted to have some fun with you like this." She walked over to him and patted him on the back. His eye twitched from the anger and that he couldn't so anything about it. He slapped her hand away and stated at her warning her to run or else he'll whoop her ass. 

"Ohhh I'm so scared! Save me Owl!" Kye yelled and laughed. 

So did Owl, the fox youkai. "You're fun to lay with Inuyasha!" She smiled and sat on top of his head. 

His eye twitched again and he waved her off. "Will you get the hell away from me and quite bothering me!" He yelled and ran into the woods. 

Kye stared at him till he disappeared and sat down next to a tree. She stopped laughing and looked into the sky. "Okay Inuyasha! You can come out! We'll quit doing it!" She sighed and looked towards the place where he went into the woods. 

Inuyasha stopped and sighed. It was kinda funny. It was true that he was never happy when he was in this form. He looked won at his hands then to through the trees and to the moon. He hated to be in this form, it made him weak and useless of defending himself. He smiled and walked back to Kye. "Why do you want top be around me when I'm like this?" He asked Kye when he walked out of the woods and looked at her. 

She looked over to him and smiled. "Well you look kinda cute like that." She stated and stood walking over to him. "And for another reason." She blushed saying that.

He arched an eyebrow. "And what would be that reason?" He smiled probably knowing what it was. He sat down at the crotch of a tree still looking at her.

She sat down next to him and sighed. "Well… I heard you were looking for the shards and I wanted them also so I decided to go find you and ask you if I could help."  She said and looked at him. He also looked at her smiling. "Well good night Inuyasha. See ya tomorrow." She yelled and jumped into a tree to go to sleep. Owl yawned walked somewhere else and fell asleep. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the moon to wait till the sun came up and the moon went away, but he fell asleep doing it. He had a rough day chasing her and really needed some sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well, what did you think of that?! I hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10 Love Lost Love Found

My friend TC helped me with this chapter... sorry bout the long time that I didnt put one up.... I just hada brain cramp and couldnt think of anything....well I hope that you like this one.  
  
************ Chapter 10 Love Lost, Love Found  
  
Sesshoumaru couldnt find her anywhere, he looked everywhere and even had his servants look for her also. It had been days since she last was around him. He was going to need some help now. He didnt know how he would.... Wait a minute he did know someone that could help him. "No I'm going to her!...But I need some help." He growled to himself as he walked out of the castle.  
  
Jaken walked up to him asking him where he was going.  
  
"I'm going out....watch Rin and take care of the castle while I'm gone." He stated firmly and took off with insane speed heading towards where she lived. He didn't want to go to her but he had no choice but get help from her. He needed Solonque back and fast.  
  
The person who he was going to see was his younger sister and lived somewhere called Kuma Village. Her name was Tainari had long brown/golden hair, green eyes that looked good with the light tan complexion of her skin. He hated her because she thought humans were interesting and that she said she would hang around them to learn more. She was also a half sister but he liked her more than Inuyasha because she didn't have that retched gene of the humans. She got on his nerves though like all other sisters and liked messing with him.  
  
He stopped as he felt something on his tail. He looked donw to see Rin. "Rin why are you hanging onto my tail?"  
  
She let go and landed on her feet and smiled looking at him. "Sesshoumaru- sama you keep going and I miss you. You're hardly there to play with me!" She started to cry and hugged his leg.  
  
He picked her up and hugged her. "I'm sorry Rin but I'm looking for someone. What about you come with me?" She smiled and hugged his neck and climbed on his back. Sesshoumaru held her close for he knew if he didn't she would fall off and he didn't want that to happen. Soon they came to the edge of the woods and the village where she lived. He put Rin down and walked out towards it but also looking for Tainari while at it.  
  
He saw her and sighed walking towards her. She was flirting with a guy who had long silver hair and strange but cool glowing golden eyes. He could smell that the guy had a scent of nothing he smelled before for he didn't know what it was though he knew he had demon in it. He also knew that the scent that he didn't know he hated, it smelt worse than his stupid half brother's.  
  
Tainari stopped and smiled turning towards him. She walked over to him poked his forehead. "Well, well, well. I see that my older brother finally decided to visit me." She quite poking him.  
  
"I'm not here to see you. I'm here to get your help."  
  
She smiled more and laughed. "I thought you said you could never loose and never come to ask me to help you." She walked grabbed his arm and walked back towards the woods after noticing the disgusting face on him. Rin walked out of nowhere and ran to Sesshoumaru. Tainari froze and blinked staring at the girl then looked at Sesshoumaru. "I thought you didn't like humans but I see that you do." She smiled at the girl but she hid behind his leg.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked to the woods. Rin followed looking at her then running in front of him to get out of her sight. Tainari walked after them and stopped when he did. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"To get someone back. I can't find her and need some help but there's a reason that I can't find her. Naraku has her. You know he can hide pretty much anywhere." He said calmly to try to not show that he cared for her. She could notice that he was trying to hide something but she didn't know what cause of his stone face now which he put on when he didn't want anyone to know something.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if I can help you but I know that if Abel comes with me than that will probably do. So, what do you say?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded a yes. "One question though. What's the other scent is that I smell and it stinks?"  
  
Tainari laughed looked at him like he should of known. "Well I know that he's demon and the other half. Well, it's angel."  
  
"No wonder it stinks."  
  
Abel came into the woods and looked at her. "Okay what's going on here?"  
  
"It's just my older brother. He wants me to help him for once." She smiled looking at him. "And I said that I wanted you to come to cause Naraku is around the place where we search for this one girl."  
  
Abel smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Well, I don't know. It depends on what we're looking for. What does she look like?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and turned his back from him. "Why do you want to know? She's a dog demon with silver hair and golden eyes."  
  
Abel nodded but stood there still. "Do we get anything?" He smirked and rubbed his finders together motioning that he wanted money.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Fine then, as long as you get her. 1000 YEN but thats all."  
  
Abel smirked and walked into the woods. "C'mon Tainari we gotta go. I want that money." Tainari smiled and followed.  
  
********** A few hours later Tainari and Abel stopped as they heard voices in front of them. Tainari smirked as she recogized one and walked towards them then stopped hiding behind a tree and saw Kye with Inuyasha. 'I have a wonderful plan!' She thought rubbing her hands together. Abel smiled as he could tell that she was thinking of something bad to do.  
  
Inuyasha and Kye didn't even smell either of them and so Inuyasha just kept on chasing Kye trying to get the shards back. Kye laughed evily and ran faster as Inuayasha jumped at her. He fell to the ground and growled getting up. "Damn!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself looking around for Kye whom was beside him holding the shards in his face. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to the ground with him on top prying her hands open. Kye struggled to keep her hand cloed and was also blushing as Inuyasha was on top of her.  
  
Tainari smirked and jumped out from behind the tree and in front of them yelling 'boo'. Inuyasha fell off her blinking and staring at her. Kye just stared at her with a deathglare of never-do-that-again. Inuyasha growled and stood looking at her. "Why are you here? It's been a long time since I've seen you."  
  
Tainari didn't answer and just stood there smirking happily that she scared the shit out of them. Inuyasha growled as he just sensed Abel and that he should of before he started moving. Abel came out from the trees and looked at her seriously. "We need to go... now."  
  
Kye smiled in her head and looked at Tainari and then Abel. "Hey Tai...it's been a long time. Who's the guy?"  
  
She smiled and hugged his arm. "This is Abel! He's my mate!" She laughed. Kye froze and smiled. Inuyasha froze as he heard it. Whatever he just heard he thought funny but was also shocked by it. Abel stared at her shocked too. Abel shook his head and took his arm back walking back into the woods. "C'mon Tainari... we need to go!" She laughed and said bye to Kye and then Inuyasha smiling following behind. She walked beside him and started laughing but not too loud that Kye and Inuyasha would hear. Abel ignored her and kept walking not careing what she was thinking but getting done with the damn thing that Sesshoumaru wanted him and her to do. 


	11. chappie 11

Sorry bout the long time that I didn't put story up but I really couldn't think of anything.  
  
****************** Chapter 11 Love Lost Love Found  
  
Abel stopped holding his arm out in front of Tainari. "What is it Abel?" She asked looking at him. "I hear something." He looked behind them seeing a white or silver blur of something. "Come out whoever you are!" "I'm sorry about scaring you but I have to watch out where I go and who sees me." A girl with silver hair and golden eyes stepped out from the woods wearing a black kimono. Abel blinked and stared at her. She was quit a sight. Tainari smiled walking towards her. "Is that you Solonuqe. Oh kami it is!" She yelled and ran over to her hugging her. Solonque blinked hugging her back. "Hey Tai, longtime no see. How have ya been?" Abel shook his head. "You know her Tainari?" She let go and looked at him. "Of coarse I do! We use to slay humans together till I became interested in them." He shook his head again remembering what Sesshoumaru said about what the girl whom he was looking for looked like. "Uh.Solonque, right? Well anyway Sesshoumaru is looking for you." She looked at him shocked at what he said. "S-Sesshoumaru is looking for me. still? I thought he would have given up. It's been at least a month." She smiled. Tainari looked at him arching an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" "Yes, because she has golden eyes and silver hair like he said so I think that I'm right. Plus you heard what she just said." Solonque froze and turned around. "Damn! How could he find me that quick!?" She yelled then took off but was to a halt as Naraku came in front of her. She growled. "Get away from me! I told you already that I was going to take a bath!" Naraku looked at her from under his baboon thing. "Yes but you were heading towards them and I know of what they are doing so I came after you. So I'm staying here till you are far away. Now go." She growled and walked around him glaring at him. "Then why don't you just tell me next time, okay!" Tainari and Abel stared at him. "So you're Naraku. I heard things bout you." Tainari said smirking. Naraku looked at them then disappeared. Tainari and Abel looked at each other and shrugged then walked off back into the direction that they were heading before they came across Solonque and Naraku. Solonque stopped and looked around, "Okay Naraku. can I take my bath now that I'm away from them?" Naraku came from behind her. "Hai." She smiled slightly. "Than can you go please? I'll come back after I'm done I promise." He smiled to himself than disappeared. She closed her eyes smelling and sensing for him but she couldn't so she climbed in.  
  
***************** Tainari and Abel stopped looking around for Sesshoumaru. "Hey brother, come out, we have to tell you something." Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadows looking at them. "What is it? Did you find her?" Tainari smirked. "Why didn't you tell us her name? Why didn't you tell me it was Solonque whom you were looking for?" He opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him by saying. "Nevermind. don't tell me. We found her but Naraku came out from nowhere and so we couldn't do anything. I'm sorry brother." Sesshoumaru sighed and turned back around. "Show me where you saw her." He turned back around. Tainari nodded and started walking back towards where they met her. After a few hours they stopped. "Well here we are." Tainari looked at Sesshoumaru. "I see. Her scent is everywhere." He sniffed the air for the newer part of her scent and smiled. "That way!" He yelled and started running that way. Abel looked at Tainari and smiled. "Shall we follow or just go?" She smiled putting up one finger then took off following her brother. "I want to see what's going to happen!"  
  
******************** Solonque sighed and climbed out of the spring putting her kimono back on. "Sesshoumaru is till looking for me. I." She froze as she heard a rustle of the bushes. "Who's there!" She yelled golden eyes skimming the surroundings for whom it was that made the noise. She froze more and smiled. "I-Is that you? S-Sesshoumaru." She looked towards where he was standing and soon he came out eyes wide. She smiled and ran to him hugging him. "Sesshoumaru, I missed you." He smiled hugging her back and holding her against his chest. "I missed you too. I've been searching for you for months. but I still couldn't find you." She let go and looked at him seriously. "We need to get out of here before Naraku comes back for me cause I've been long and when that happens he comes looking for me and you know how fast he is." She smiled and took his hand and started running the opposite way of where she was with Naraku. He followed after picking her up taking off into the air. She smiled and cuddled closer to him closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead stroking her hair then looked back in front of him. "I'm glad to have you back." "Yes and I am glad to be back with you." She looked at him. "But what if Naraku comes after me? What shall we do if that comes?" "We or I will fight him off then. Now rest, you had a rough time." He pushed head to his chest gently. She sighed and closed her eyes again. "We shall fight, not only you." Tainari smirked and nudged him. "I told you that there was a good reason for following. isn't that so sweet? My brother fell in love." She laughed then started walking back into the woods. "Now what can we do? I'm bored as hell." She looked at him. He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess back to the village." Tainari froze and smirked looking at him. "I know what I can do but I'm not sure if you would like doing it." She said and took off back towards where she last saw Kye and Inuyasha. He blinked then followed. "She mean think of the most evil pranks. but that's why I love being her friend." He slowed down as he came to her. She looked at him. "Stay here till I call for you cause I might need your help. Need to go do my evil plan." He nodded and stopped smiling. "Hehe. Hope she doesn't really get into a big trouble thing cause I might not hear." He smirked and sat down by a tree closing his eyes. Tainari smirked slowing down as she started hearing them, the two that she was going to do her great plan to. "Lets see.how should it start out.." She scratched her head then laughed snacking her head. "That's great! It's perfect! I'll steal the shards then uh.uh. damn! Can't think of anything else!" She growled to herself then started walking back towards Abel arm crossed mumbling to herself that she knew hated when she couldn't think of a brilliant plan to do to those two. She really wanted to cause she hadn't done one to no one in such a long time and missed it. She smiled and sighed. "I guess I can do something to Sesshoumaru though he would probably kill me for doing it but who cares I can handle him!" She laughed and started again towards his place. "Lets see what can I do to him?. I know! I can pretend to be Naraku!" She laughed again and ran faster trying to catch up to him and Solonque. Soon she did and slowed down a hint so he wouldn't sense or smell her. Sesshoumaru blinked and looked behind him. He knew that he sensed her but then she was gone. He knew that she loved playing pranks or anything bad on people for her fun. She did it even to him and she knew that he would kill her if it got to personal to him. He rolled his eyes. "It couldn't be her." He knew that she knew that he and Solonque had a rough time so she would give them a break. That's what he thought at least. Tainari laughed in her head still thinking of how she would make her entrance and try to not get herself killed by him. She stopped and smirked. "I know a even better one. He had always told me never use a lightning attack on him again. The first time I used it, it made his hair poof up and all spikey. He hates his hair spikey." She laughed in her mind and followed. "This is a good day! Yes it is! But there's one question. how can I do it?" She scratched her head the shrugged. "I guess I'll just do it while he's asleep. That's all I can think of anyway." She started walking again. Sesshoumaru landed on the balcony to his room and walked in laying Solonque on his bed then sat beside her. He stroked her cheek then layed dwon wrapping his tail around them bother and holding her close. He fell asleep quite quickly now that she was here with him again. 


	12. chappie 12

***********************************  
  
Chapter 12 Love Lost Love Found  
  
Tainari stopped and sat down at the base of a tree. "I'm tired. I'm resting." She said particularly to no one. She closed her eyes to and slowly fell asleep. Abel shook his head and laughed silently to himself. "I guess this is a good time to go get something to eat for myself." He stated and turned around after taking a quick glanced at her then took off to find something.  
  
A few minutes later Naraku appeared in front of her. He smirked under his hood. "I never knew that she was Solonque's friend and the great Sesshoumaru's sister. This shall be interesting seeing what happens." He kneeled down and touched her forehead then laughed disappearing. Her eyes shot open in pain and panted blinking then started to scream. She went to her knees clutching her head. "W-what's going on?!" She screamed tears starting to pour from her eyes. Meanwhile, Abel stopped as he smelt something and smirked looking around for it. 'A deer. excellent.' He thought as he saw it eating some grass. He jumped to a tree silently but quickly and looked back to it to see if it heard him or seen a flash of him from the corner of its eye. It didn't and he smirked at this ready to attack. He waited a few seconds before he did and dashed towards it of the branch slashing it with his claws as he came close enough to it. He landed on the other side of it as it fell to the ground. "Yes. Finally, some food. I thought I would never get any. She had always taken too long to stop. She doesn't get tired easily." He looked at then deer then sat down beside it and tore into it licking his lips from the blood that dripped from the fresh kill. He was done after a few minutes and stood licking his hands walking back towards where Tainari was. When he came he saw her on her knees back to him. He stopped and lowered his hand after licking the last drops of blood off. "Are you okay Tainari?" He asked touching her shoulder. She slapped his hand away standing up and looking at him with blank eyes. That seemed to show no emotion or glimmer from her like they usually were. He blinked staring at her then saw her eyes and backed up a little. "What's wrong with you?" He said taking her wrist. She growled glancing at his hand on her and grabbed him slamming him into a tree leaving him fall to the ground unconscious. She turned around and started that way. A few hours later he woke. He whipped his head groaning then opened his eyes looking around. "What happened? Oh yeah. What was wrong with her? I need to go ask Sesshoumaru what was wrong with her since she is his sister." He stood and scratched his head trying to remember which way Sesshoumaru was. He thought for a moment then smiled remembering and turned around. That was the way she pointed when he asked her if she had any brothers or sisters. Yes, it was that way he knew it was. He took off ready to beat him up but he knew Sesshoumaru was one of the strongest so he wouldn't try. *~*~*~*~* A few hours later Abel stopped and gawked at he was now looking at. He rubbed his eyes and looked again to see if it was real; it was and he gawked more. "Damn. I wish I had something that big to live in." He shrugged and started walking again. Sesshoumaru was a lord so it did make good sense that it was that big but still it was huge unlike he had ever seen. Solonque was already awake sitting on the rail outside the room when she saw him. She arched an eyebrow. "I wonder who that is?" She jumped down and walked towards him. He saw her and stopped looking at her. "I see that he got her back." She waved at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked stopping in front of him. "Uh. I need to talk to Sesshoumaru. Its about Tainari, she's gone." He sighed sadly. "What about her?" "Well she was acting strange. She attacked me then left." He paused for a moment. "And her eyes. they were weird. Her eyes were blank like she had no emotion." Solonque froze hearing the blank eyes part. 'Damn'', she thought, 'Its happening again. It has to be Naraku who is doing this.' She growled and turned around telling him to follow. "  
  
You can talk to him but he's sleeping and he gets grumpy when he wakes up." She paused. "For a little bit." She added. She jumped up to the balcony and walked in over to him. She shook him but he just turned over on his side showing his back to them. She sighed then smirked and leaned over his ear. "Wake up fluffy!" She yelled and jumped back as he swung up looking around with anger. "Who woke me-" He stopped talking when he saw her smiling. He stretched. "What do you want?" She laughed. "Well uh. what is you r name again?" She looked at Abel. "Its Abel." He stated. She nodded. "Well I didn't mean to other you and your sleep but Abel wants to ask you something or tell." She pointed to him. Sesshoumaru looked up to him. "What is it and hurry because I feel like beating something or someone up now that I got woken up." He barked glaring at him. Abel smiled slightly. "Well its Tainari, your sister. She's gone missing." Solonque froze and stared at Abel when sister was mentioned and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You have a sister?" "Yes I have a sister. I don't like thinking about her cause she had always gotten on my nerves from all the pranks and what do you mean she's gone missing? How? When?" He looked back to Abel. Abel bit his lower lip trying not to laugh from thinking what kind or pranks she would do or think about doing to him. He coughed getting his attention back to himself. "Well she just disappeared. But she was different. Her eyes were blank like she had no emotion when usually her eyes just glimmered from her happiness." He stated. Sesshoumaru froze and looked at Solonque. "Is it him?" She nodded. "Yes. blank eyes. He's controlling her. It must be that because her eyes are blank." She sighed. He looked down then stood looking at Abel again. "Which way did she go?" He blinked then scratched his head thinking. "Uh.. east I think. I'm not sure because I was knocked out before she went." "We'll go for her tomorrow. I need my sleep. Now go." He sat back down and waited for Abel for leave. He did and Solonque looked at him. "I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't you tell me?" She sat down on his lap and hugged him laying her head on his chest. He hugged her close to him and sighed looking down to her stroking her soft hair. "I didn't want to. She had always got on my nerves. It has been years since we last saw each other but I know where she went and she knew that I would stay here since father left the Land in my hands." She closed her eyes and smiled thinking what he said about Tainari doing or thinking of pranks to do on him. He smiled knowing what she was laughing about and smiled also and laid down still holding her in his arms. He closed his eyes again going to sleep fast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Tainari stopped as she came to Naraku's castle. She looked up seeing a purple fog around it and took a deep breath before she went through it. When she came to the end of it she stopped and looked back to seeing him.  
  
He smirked and snapped his fingers letting her out of the faze of control for right now. She blinked and looked around then growled seeing him. "What did you do to me you bastard?!" She barked glaring at him. "I was controlling you that's what. You will be very useful seeing that you are Solonque's friend and the sister of Sesshoumaru. I want her back; she is now mine. We made a deal." He turned around but didn't walk. "And don't think about trying to warn her. You cant because of the shield and venous fog around here." He walked away. She turned around looking towards the purple fog that covered almost everything. She growled and turned back around; she knew she could go through it but the shield was there and she couldn't get past that. She sighed and started walking trying to keep herself from going crazy. She hated being cooped up in places like this especially when it was with one of the most powerful youkai or half youkai she thought. She wasn't afraid of him but she didn't like being here; she wanted to be by or with Abel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Next day.. Sesshoumaru woke feeling something rub against him. He opened his eyes and looked at Solonque was sleeping peacefully; her tail was twitching back and forth as her smile was still on her face. He stroked her cheek and she smiled more feeling his touch from him. He smiled and kissed her forehead getting up slowly to not wake her. She flinched at his movement but settled back down after a while of no movement going on. He stared at her then sighed walking out of the room. He didn't want to wake her and he didn't want her to come with him. He knew that if she did that Naraku would get her back and he want though all the trouble looking for her. He missed her so much those three months. He dint want her to be taken back and him going through all the pain searching for her. Almost every night he was gone, he cried himself to sleep. That was how much he had changed and how much he loved her. Sesshounmaru stopped as he saw Abel standing outside the door waiting for him. He looked at him with confidence that he was going to get her back and he didn't want to loose it. "So you are ready then?" Abel asked looking back to the ground and stood from the wall. Sesshoumaru nodded then said yes. "Good." "Which way did she go if you know?" He shrugged and looked at him then started walking towards the entrance of the castle. "I don't know. She's probably where ever Naraku is or where he lives." Sesshoumaru followed then stopped turning around as he heard the creak of his door. Solonque stepped through and smiled slightly at him closing it. "You thought you would leave without me didn't you? Well, I'm not that stupid. I'm coming also; she is my friend. Though I haven't seen her for years." She walked over to him then stopped and sighed seeing the expression on his face that said that he was worried. "Please don't come or follow. What if he got you back? I wouldn't see you for a while once again. I can't stand you would be away from me again." He put his hands on her shoulders holding them tightly. "Please don't." She looked down sadly and a tear fell down her cheek. He lowered his arms staring at her then whipped the tear away and held her chin up to him so he could see her face. She looked away from him. "I don't want to be away from you again. And what if something happens to you? I can heal remember." She whipped her eyes then sighed looking down. "Fine I'll stay her but come back okay." She looked up to him smiling slightly then walked back into the room. He sighed thankful that she would stay here then turned back around walking towards the entrance. Abel was already out there and walked east when he saw him come out. It had been hours before they finally came across where Naraku was. They both stopped staring at the misty, purple fog that surrounded the castle. 


	13. chappie 13

**************  
  
Chapter 13 Love Lost Love Found  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and took a deep breath before stepping into the fog. Abel followed behind doing the same. When they came to the other side they didn't see anything but the empty grounds of the castle. They brought up all their senses looking for anyone there. They growled sensing Naraku then Tainari whom Abel smiled thankfully that she was still alive. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and looked straight ahead to where Naraku was. "Come out now!" He barked staring straight ahead waiting for an answer or for someone to show up. Abel looked ahead where Sesshoumaru was looking also waiting for an answer or someone to come out. They just stood there for a little bit before the door started opening and someone stepped out. It was Naraku but he was clocked in his baboon thing like usual. "I see that you found where I am. That's good, for me." He said and removed it looking at them and smirked. "What are you talking about?" As soon as he asked that he new what he was talking about, though it wasn't a he it was a female. But not a yokai, a human he could smell. Abel could tell also and looked at him then back to Sesshoumaru. "That's not him." He growled looking back to the Naraku impersonator. "I know.. Who are you?" He barked glaring at her. She laughed then started changing to her real form. She was a beautiful woman with bright green eyes and long hair that had a tint of something that looked like gold. She wore a suit somewhat like that girl that his half whelp brother traveled with but it was not like hers. It was instead covered in gold that went all the down to the bottom of her suit that was a little below her waist. (somewhat like what the Egyptian women wore that were the wives of the pharaoh) Her beauty stunned his but he shook his head looking away from her. "I see that you know that I wasn't really the so called Naraku." She smiled and started walking towards them but stared at Sesshoumaru. "I have been looking for ways I could get you. You are the most powerful demon here in Japan and I get those who are." She smiled more and took out a small black box that had jewels on it. "And don't try to get away because you cant. Once you've stepped though that barrier you "I'll see you later. No wait never mind I won't cause you will be gone." He blinked looking back to her. It hit him. But he thought it was a myth. He didn't know it would be real. It was a story that was told to young youkai cubs to scare them. It was something what he would never thought to be real. She matched everything that was in it. Her beauty, the way she dressed. Everything. In it her name was Pandora. A woman that had a small black box and when she opened it, blackish-blue smoke would come out and engulf the demon and takes its soul. Leaving the body motionless and dead showing no life to it. When a slight breeze came by then it would blow the body to dust like it was dust. He froze and started backing up then stopped as he remembered what she said that there was a shield around them so he couldn't escape. Pandora smirked noticing that he knew who she was. " But I didn't except that there would be another demon coming. Oh well, I came to this world to take demons back so I will." She started walking back towards the where she came from but stopped as Solonque appeared behind her. Sesshoumaru blinked looking at her then growled. "What are you doing her Solonque? Get out of here!" She shook her head. "Not without you I am. I knew that this wasn't Naraku the first time I saw her but she was too strong so I had to do what she said right Pandora?" She looked at her smirking slightly knowing that she didn't know that she knew who she was. Pandora looked at her and smiled. "Good job." She said and as quickly as she said it she grabbed her throat slamming her against the building. "But now that you know, you have to die. I let no demon know of me except for the ones that I kill. That includes you too Abel and Tainari." She looked towards him who was saying something but stopped when she was talking to him then behind her in the building. Tainari stepped out growling. Pandora just smiled more starting to squeeze Solonque. She winced and grabbed her arm trying to pry her off, but she was too strong so she just hung there struggling to get free. Sesshoumaru glared at her and charged at her but froze in his place when he came a few feet from her. "Damn you. Let her go." She looked at him arching an eyebrow. "Why should I? I want al demons dead or at least at my command you cant move so that's and addition to my collection." She smirked looking back to Solonque. She shook her head then growled to herself. "Fine." She let go a little then threw her into a building far away from them. She watched the rubble of the building for a bit before she was satisfied that was down for a while. She looked back to him, shook her head picking up then box and sat down putting it on her lap. When she was just about to open the box she froze. She blinked wondering what happened then she looked back to the rubble of the building that Solonque was in but she wasn't she was standing up out of it chanting something but she couldn't make out the words. She laughed. Solonque stumbled as she started walking towards her but still saying the words even though she was panting heavily and holding her side. Pandora laughed then stopped as she felt a sudden pain. She crabbed her head then fell to her knees clutching it. She started to glow a yellow color then red. The light grew smaller as she too did and vanished in one small pop of light. Solonque panted falling to her knees and looked at him smiling slightly then fell to dirt covered ground unconscious. Sesshoumaru was finally able to move and ran over to her picking her up then looked at her wound. It was serious and needed to be healed or something; now was the time he wished he new how to heal but she hadn't taught him. He looked at Abel then his sister but they both shrugged or shook their heads that they didn't know what to do because they too had no idea how to heal. He looked around noticing that he purple fog and shield was gone and immediately started running out towards his castle. He looked down to her finally thinking what he could do; he knew of a potion that he had always used for himself when he needed it and it would work on her also since she was dog demon. Abel and Tainari watched them go then smiled looking at each other, or at least Tainari was. He blinked. "What are you so happy about?" He barked glaring at her. She laughed walking towards him. "Well its funny that you came. I thought you would have just left not caring that was gone and happy as ever because I was gone." He shook his head looking away and walked out from the castle grounds. "Well it was boring without you. I was so use to arguing that when you were gone that day that I needed you back. Plus it's arguing with you." He smiled looking back to her then back in front of him. She shook her head kinda shocked at what she just heard. She shook her head again to get rid of it then followed by his side. Sesshoumaru set Solonque down on his bed and covered her then walked out. He would have to ask her how she did that later after she got enough rest. Right now he just needed to that potion he had. He walked into his study and started looking around for it running back to her and asking for some servants to bring some bandages. He put the mixture on her wound then the servants wrapped her up after moving party of her kimono off so they could wrap it. He told them to leave and sat beside her and picked her up holding her close to him in his lap. She smiled feeling him against her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* A few hours later.. Solonque woke and looked around. She sat up rubbing her eyes. "Welcome back, you were asleep for a while. I thought you would never wake up." She looked at him and smiled getting up. Sesshoumaru was leaning on the wall that led to the balcony. He looked at her. "It seems that your wound is better." He smiled and hugged her. "What did you do to her anyways?" She laughed. "It's a spell. I learned it here. I was just in the library and I saw a book that had spells. I learned more. I thought they would come in useful and I was right." She looked up to him. He hugged her more. "Please don't do come again. I don't like seeing you hurt. Okay." He looked down to her and stroked her cheek. "Please don't." She blinked then took his hand in hers. "I had to do it. If I haven't then you wouldn't be here right now." She kissed it and laughed letting it drop to his side. "I need to go get a drink." She smiled and walked out. He watched her leave but sighed when the door closed. 'She will never listen to me. She's as stubborn as me.' He smirked and walked out also. Solonque licked her lips pouring herself a glass of wine. "Finally, it has been a long time since I had my last glass." She drunk it and had another glass because she loved the taste of it. Sesshoumaru saw her and shook his head walking over to her. "You shouldn't drink that much." She turned to him and smiled. "I know and don't care what you say. I do what I want and plus its good." She held out the glass for him but he shook his head. "I don't want it right now and you don't need it either." She smiled and brought it back to her lips but he grabbed her wrist. "You'll get drunk." She shrugged. "I don't care. Its been a long time since I was and I like it." He shook his head. "Okay. but be careful. I don't want you to jump off a cliff or kill yourself while you're drunk." He laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, so funny. What if I killed you while I was drunk? Now what do you say, hmm?" She smirked. He rolled his eyes then took a cup pouring himself some. "Now we can both be drunk." She laughed and drunk hers after he drunk his. It had been a few hours later now and it was almost dark out. They had like twelve glasses each. Though I think that Solonque was more drunk because she wasn't use to having so much wine; but Sesshoumaru. Well he was since he had about a glass each day when he met her. But now that they were drunk, espially Sesshoumaru; all the servants and guards stared at them because they weren't use to the great Lord acting this way though it kinda freaked them out because he didn't usually punish anyone now if they did something wrong or forgot to do something. They were happy that he was not as serious anymore though some of them kinda of missed his old self for some strange reason. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Solonque yelled running around in circles then stopped and smirked jumping into a tree and started swinging back and forth on a branch by her tail. "This is fun you should try it Sesshoumaru!" She yelled to him. He laughed and did it too. "You're right! This is fun!" He laughed along with her. She jumped down and started laughing for no reason. He sat down beside her and smiled. "You were right. It does work when you're drunk. You don't even get bored." She blinked looking at him confused. "Did I say that?" He scratched his head then shrugged wrapping his arms around her. "I don't know. I just felt like saying it." He laughed again and then kissed her. She blinked then closed her eyes kissing him back. She didn't know why he just did that but oh well it wouldn't hurt if she kissed him. (Okay, it goes further to a lemon but I'm not good at them so ill just skip to a few months later. okie.^^) Solonque woke the next morning shivering and sat up looking around. Her head hurt and she knew why but she didn't know why she was. Wait a minute, she did know though she had to think for a few seconds but she knew. She blushed thinking of it then looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled kissing his cheek and got up getting dressed. She needed more sleep but she wanted to get to a warm place first and wanted to bring him. She put his pants back on and then grabbed his arms and started dragging but soon gave up because he was too heavy and she knew she couldn't pick him up putting him back on the balcony to their room. Another reason was that he moved in her grasp and that made it much more difficult so she just dropped his arms and sat next to him thinking of a way to get him up. She smirked and stood back up and ran inside and came back out with a pitcher of water. She looked at him for a second and poured it on him. He didn't move for a second then jumped up staring around then calmed down when he saw her and sighed. "What did you do that for?"  
  
She laughed then jumped up to the balcony. He sighed then followed. "Whatever." She didn't hear because she was already in the bed asleep. He smiled and laid down next to her kissing her on the forehead then falling asleep also again. 


	14. chappie 14 last chapter for right now

************************* Chapter 14 Love Lost, Love Found  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 5 years later. A small boy snickered as he walked around in the woods. He had shoulder length silver hair, bloodshot red eyes. He laughed jumping into a tree. "I thought I would never get away! It took forever, and dad said that he could sense me for a long ways away." He gave another snicker and sat down looking around. "I wonder where Inuaysha is? I want to play with him." He jumped back down and started running again looking for his half uncle; though his father told him never to get near him or talk to him. He stopped suddenly as he smelt him and smiled. "Hey Uncle Inu! Where are you!?" He yelled and then ran into him falling to the ground. Inuyasha turned around and blinked then smiled. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought I told you that if your father caught you here then you would be in trouble but mostly me." He noticed his sad face and sighed. "Forget him. I don't even understand him and don't want to either." He laughed and picked him up putting him on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do uncle Inu?" He asked looking down to him. "Where's Kye? I want to show her that I can fly now." Jumped off his shoulder and starts flying around his head. "See! Mum taught me!" He laughed and sat back on his shoulder. Inuyasha patted his head but stopped growling. "Guess who showed up Keinu?" Keinu sighed then jumped down and sat down. "I know. I can smell him." "I thought I told you not to be near him. Didn't I make myself clear?" Sesshoumaru stated appearing next to him. Keina just mocked him. "Ya, ya, what ever dad." He rolled his eyes and looked towards him. "I still don't know-" "Go home now!" he barked. He sighed and stood walking back towards the castle. "Fine." He whispered. Sesshoumaru watched him go then turned to Inuyasha. "Stay away from him." He growled then disappeared. Inuyasha growled hitting a tree next to him. "Well I wasn't the one that wanted him to come! He wanted to!" He yelled between gritted teeth. 


End file.
